Stargate: Revelations
by TamsIam
Summary: This is a feature length Stargate story in script format that details SG-1's search for a way to destroy an unknown enemy on its way to Earth. Canon pairings. I consider Sam and Jack canon.
1. Original Teaser

Please read my profile and then come back. :)

NOTES:

This is my version of the next Stargate SG-1 movie. It was written months before the series ender of Atlantis, but I've tried to incorporate a few things that were learned in that final episode.

This was written as a feature in script format. I've done my best to re-format this but ffnet stripped a lot of the formatting. I may one day upload it somewhere in its original properly script formatted pdf form.

**To read the properly formatted copy of this story (minus the alternate teaser) place click on the 'homepage' link and if you'd like to comment on it, please come back here and leave your message as I'd dearly love to keep all comments in the same place **.

* * *

FADE IN

EXT. ARLINGTON NATIONAL CEMETARY - DAY

General Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha Carter, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Vala Mal Doran, General Hank Landry, Walter Harriman, Sergeant Siler, Major Davis, and other recognizable SGC personnel watch as the US flag is carefully folded in white-gloved hands.

President Hayes stands at the podium, having just finished an address to the assembled crowd.

O'Neill stands and takes the flag from the SOLDIER and presents it to GEORGE HAMMOND'S next of kin.

O'NEILL

(solemn)

As a representative of the United States Air Force

it is an honor to present you with this flag.

Let it be a symbol of the grateful appreciation this

nation feels for the distinguished service rendered to

our country by your father.

The WOMAN takes the flag and resumes her seat. O'Neill returns to his seat beside CARTER as the lone bugalist begins to play.

A secret service AGENT approaches the podium to speak with the President and he is quickly escorted away. Another AGENT bends down to whisper to O'Neill. Yet another to Landry.

Daniel and Vala watch curiously. Mitchell and Teal'c pointedly keep their eyes ahead.

AGENT

Sir, you're needed back at the Pentagon.

O'NEILL

(whispers forcefully)

I'm at a funeral for cryin' out loud. Can't it wait?

AGENT

(whispers)

Long range telemetry has picked up vessels of

unknown origin headed straight for earth.

O'NEILL

(resigned)

Of course there are.

O'Neill and Carter exchange a look and follow the Agent with no further resistance.

EXT. VFX - Space

Five ships of unrecognizable design sail through space.

CUT TO:

Ext. VFX - SPACE

Much larger vessels of the same design attack other planets with recognizable populations. The inhabitants have no way to defend themselves. The invaders leave no survivors and scorched land behind.

TITLE OVER: STARGATE REVELATIONS

INT. PENTAGON - DAY

An AIDE hurries to keep up with O'NEILL as he walks into his office, CARTER and LANDRY at his heels. There are photos on one side of the ornate wooden desk in the center of the room of Cassandra Frasier, Daniel, Teal'c, his son, and one of Carter and himself at a formal function - her in an evening gown, him in Service Dress.

MITCHELL, DANIEL, VALA and TEAL'C walk in a beat later.

AIDE

(to O'Neill)

The President has called an emergency

session with the Joint Chiefs.

DANIEL

Jack, what's going on?

VALA

Something serious.

TEAL'C

Indeed. We would not have been summoned

from General Hammond's funeral were it not

something of grave importance.

O'Neill touches a control on his desk and is connected with the APOLLO orbiting Earth.

COLONEL ELLIS (Filtered V.O.)

General O'Neill?

O'NEILL

Colonel Ellis. I need General Landry, Doctor Jackson,

Teal'c, Mal Doran and Colonel Mitchell transported

back to the SGC. Standby.

VALA

(looking at Carter)

What about -

O'NEILL

(glances at Carter)

I need her at this meeting. You can have her

back when we're done.

O'Neill raises a hand when Vala looks like she is about to protest.

O'NEILL (cont'd)

Ah! You know as well as I do that she's way

smarter than us. I need her there.

(to LANDRY)

Liase with NASA and sat-com to get us as much

information as you can on these incoming ships.

The SGC is better equipped to give us reliable intel.

LANDRY

We'll have the information when you need it.

O'Neill taps a button on his desk again.

O'NEILL

Apollo. Go.

Vala, Landry, Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell are beamed away.

O'NEILL (cont'd)

(muttering unhappily)

At this rate, I'm never gonna retire.

Carter's smile is tight.

O'NEILL (cont'd)

I suddenly regret supporting Atlantis' to return to Pegasus.

CARTER

At least we were able to dig the chair out of the Area 51 debris.

O'NEILL

And get it working again. That was nothing short of a miracle.

CARTER

No, the miracle was that the Stargate program

wasn't revealed that day.

O'Neill grabs a folder off his desk and places his hand at the small of her back as she precedes him out of his office.

TBC

* * *

NOTE:

There are two versions to this opening scene. Do you want to read the second one next or after I've posted this entire story?

This story is complete. I just have to format each part a little better to make it more readable. Unfortunately, the dialogue isn't properly formatted and those of you used to reading scripts will cringe when trying to read this. I know I do!

If anyone has any ideas how to get this properly formatted, please let me know!

Too bad one can't upload a pdf.


	2. Alternate Teaser

This was the alternate opening teaser for the story. Which do you like better?

And may I just comment about my hate/hate relationship with fffnet's formatting structure. Feh.

* * *

FADE IN:

INT. SGC CONTROL ROOL - NIGHT

There are few people here this early in the morning. Everything is quiet. WALTER HARRIMAN is sitting at his terminal sipping coffee out of an SGC mug. .

SERGEANT SILER is working on something in the corner when the PHONE begins to RING. SILER glances up at the large flat SCREEN above his head. WALTER reaches for the phone.

SILER

Uh. You may want to take a look at  
this.

SILER points at the SCREEN. Displayed is a shot of space, but in the corner, just within tracking range, are five small, red blips. The bottom of the screen reads NASA FEED.

WALTER'S hand hovers over the phone.

WALTER

Is that what I think it is?

SILER

Looks like it.

WALTER lifts the phone from its cradle.

WALTER

Yes, sir, we've seen them.

INT. WHITE HOUSE BEDROOM - PRE-DAWN

PRESIDENT HENRY HAYES is woken by the insistent ring of a telephone and a knock at his door.

His WIFE rolls over and mutters something as Hayes pulls on a robe, answers the cordless PHONE and pulls open the door.

HAYES (into the phone)  
What is it?

SECRET SERVICE AGENT  
Sir, we have a situation.

There is excited chatter at the end of the phone HAYES has pressed to his ear. He motions for the Agent to lead the way.

HAYES (disbelieving into phone)  
What?!

Hayes walks into the Oval Office. The Secretary of Defense is waiting for him.

HAYES (cont'd)  
(to the Secretary)  
This has been confirmed by the SGC?

SECRETARY OF DEFENSE

Norad and Sat-Com are tracking the same unidentified objects.

HAYES (into the phone)  
I'll get back to you. I've got another call to make.

Hayes disconnects the phone.

HAYES (cont'd)

(to secretary)  
I don't suppose its too much to hope that the're friendly?

The Secretary of Defense doesn't look optimistic.

Hayes sits down behind the ornate mahogany DESK and presses the speed dial on the red phone.

INT. O'NEILL BEDROOM - PRE-DAWN

JACK O'NEILL is lying face down on the bed with his head buried beneath a pillow.

The PHONE RINGS and he ignores it. After a few moments, he groans when the ringing stops.

WOMAN (O.S.)

(sleepy)  
Hello? Yes, he's here. Just a minute.

O'Neill's head is still stubbornly under the pillow.

O'NEILL (muffled)  
Let me guess, it isn't for you?

WOMAN (O.S)  
Not this time.

O'Neill looks out the window. It's still dark.

O'NEILL (mutters)  
It's not even light out.

WOMAN (O.S)  
(patiently)  
It's the President, Jack.

O'NEILL

I have't even been retired for two days, for cryin' out loud!

WOMAN (O.S.)

(amused)  
Only you would refuse to take a call from the President of the United States.

O'Neill rolls over and holds out his arm.

O'NEILL (petulant)  
Fine.

The PHONE slides into his hand. O'Neill brings it to his ear.

O'NEILL (cont'd)  
Henry.

CUT TO:

INT. OVAL OFFICE - WASHINGTON - PRE-DAWN

HAYES is sitting at his desk, the red phone pressed to his ear, a pained look on his face.

HAYES

I need to recall you, Jack.

CUT TO:

INT. O'NEILL BEDROOM - PRE-DAWN

O'Neill's eyes widen and then close as he listens to the President speak. He signs with a certain resignation and dread.

O'NEILL

Do we know if they're hostile?

O'Neill exchanges a look with the WOMAN.

O'NEILL (cont'd)  
Of course we don't. Yeah, we'll be right in.

O'Neill drops the phone onto the blanket between them.

O'NEILL (cont'd)  
(mutters)  
Damnit.

O'Neill meets the WOMAN'S eyes.

CARTER

Something serious?

O'NEILL

Isn't it always?

Another PHONE rings from the other side of the room. It's a cell phone and CARTER slides out of bed to get it.

O'NEILL (cont'd)  
At least you don't get to sleep in either.

Carter flips open the phone and shoots him a dirty look.

CARTER Hello?

CUT TO:

EXT. VFX - SPACE A vessel of unrecognizable design sails toward earth. There are four others behind it. They look menacing and hostile.  
CUT TO:

EXT. VFX - SPACE

Much larger vessels of the same design attack other planets with recognizable populations. The inhabitants have no way to defend themselves. The invaders leave no survivors and scorched earth behind.

TITLE OVER: STARGATE REVELATIONS

INT. PENTAGON GENERAL O'NEILL'S OFFICE - DAWN

An AIDE hurries to keep up with O'NEILL as he walks into his office. COLONEL CARTER follows at his heels.

There are packed boxes lining the walls. The only personal items visible in the room are sitting on one side of the wooden desk. There are photos of Cassandra Frasier, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, his son, and one of Carter and himself at a formal function.

AIDE

The President has called an emergency session with the Joint Chiefs.

O'NEILL

I'm well aware of that, Jeeves.

O'Neill touches a control on his desk and is connected with the APOLLO orbiting Earth.

ELLIS (FILTERED O.S)  
General O'Neill?

O'NEILL

Colonel Ellis, I'll need Colonel Carter beamed back to the SGC as soon as I give the order.

Understood?

ELLIS (FILTERED O.S)  
Yes, sir.

O'NEILL

Stand by.

O'Neill snaps a folder out of his AIDE'S hand, places his hand on the small of CARTER'S back as she preceeds him out of the office.

O'NEILL (cont'd)

(to no one in particular)  
What happened to the golden years of retirement?

TBC

* * *

So - which one did you like better? Let me know!

Regarding the insinuation in this alternate teaser that Jack and Sam are in a relationship. A writer on the show specifically stated when discussing a cut scene from the SGA episode 'Trio' that they were. I consider this canon information. The scene was cut only for the purpose of time. Not content.


	3. Act 1

For the purposes of this story, the events in the 'Alternate Teaser' have not happened. It was written after the whole script was done as an alternate opening.

Remember, this is a feature length script and the first Act is over 30 pages long. The two Acts after this are also 30 + pages in length.

Here is Act 1. As always, comments and constructive criticism are most welcome!

* * *

**ACT 1**

INT. BRIEFING ROOM - LATER

The room has been turned into a staging area. MONITOR'S, MAPS and DRY ERASE BOARDS line the walls. There are FOLDERS marked 'CLASSIFIED' sitting on the TABLE at the center of the room.

DANIEL, TEAL'C, MITCHELL and VALA sit at the table.

Landry hangs up the RED PHONE in his office and joins them.

LANDRY

What do we know, people?

DANIEL

We've got reports coming in from all over the galaxy of

peaceful planets being attacked without provocation.

MITCHELL

SG-13 just got back.

Mitchell holds up a CAMCORDER.

MITCHELL (cont'd)

You need to see this.

Landry nods and Mitchell presses a button. A shaky picture pops onto the large VIEWSCREEN at the front of the room.

The terrain is scorched black. There are remnants of buildings and bodies. Smoke rises black from the devastation.

SG-13 TEAM LEADER (FILTERED V.O.)

This is just - unbelievable.

UNKNOWN SCIENTIST (FILTERED V.O.)

This used to be a thriving civilization of

thousands of people. What - who would do this?

Vala looks disgusted, Teal'c unflinchingly keeps his eyes on the screen. Mitchell looks angry. Daniel is shaking his head.

The video blinks off.

Landry

Do we think this is the same race on

approach to Earth now?

CARTER materializes in the room, nods to everyone and takes a seat.

CARTER

(to Daniel)

That the video from SG-13?

DANIEL

Yeah.

CARTER

(to Landry)

Homeworld Security is advising that the

country's alert status be set to defcon 2.

LANDRY

General O'Neill ordered the Apollo to make contact

with the approaching ships. Did he hear back?

We've gotten nothing.

CARTER

All subspace communication continues to be

jammed or ignored.

MITCHELL

And they're going to be on our doorstep in -

CARTER

Best estimate is under twelve hours.

They all exchange worried looks.

MITCHELL

Oh boy.

VALA

What's the plan, then? Send out your big bad ships

and intercept them before they reach the planet?

CARTER

General O'Neill doesn't think that would be wise.

MITCHELL

(surprised)

Why?

DANIEL

(surprised)

And the President agreed with him?

LANDRY

Jack is a brilliant tactician. If he doesn't think it

would be wise to send the Apollo or Odyssey

out to intercept the approaching ships, then I agree.

CARTER

He doesn't want to split our forces. We'll need to

make our stand here.

DANIEL

And when the population of the world notices

all these fantastical ships straight out of a science fiction

movie hovering over the planet?

CARTER

I didn't stay for that part of the conversation

but from what General O'Neill told me, the President

is going to be speaking with world leaders on

the subject as soon as they're done briefing the Joint Chiefs.

MITCHELL

They gonna issue a statement?

CARTER

Looks likely.

MITCHELL

I bet the IOA had their panties in a bunch over that.

DANIEL

Why? They've wanted to take the Stargate

Program public for years.

LANDRY

Fallout. Anyway you spin it, keeping this program

secret from the voting public for over ten years is

going to generate some distrust in

our government, not to mention the world.

They're lucky the program wasn't revealed when Atlantis

landed in the Pacific.

DANIEL

I can't believe the public bought that story.

Alarms sound through the base.

WALTER (FILTERED V.O.)

Unscheduled off-world activation!

General Landry to the control room!

Landry hurries toward the stairs. SG-1 follows.

INT. SGC CONTROL ROOM - DAY

LANDRY stops beside WALTER, who is sitting at his station.

LANDRY

What's going on? We have no teams scheduled to return.

WALTER

Colonel Nixon sent an emergency transmission. They were being attacked.

LANDRY

You have positive identification?

WALTER

Yes.

LANDRY

Open the iris.

They watch from the control room as four dusty, dirty and singed members of SG-2 dive through the GATE.

LANDRY (cont'd)

Close the iris and get a med team to the gate room!

Landry leads SG-1 down the steps out of the control room and into -

INT. SGC GATE ROOM - DAY

A med team examines the members of SG-2. One man is on the floor. One is kneeling with his head in his hands.

LANDRY stops beside an upright Colonel NIXON.

LANDRY

Colonel? What happened?

NIXON

(breathing heavily)

We were attacked, sir.

LANDRY

(looks around)

I see that.

A DOCTOR pries a hand held CAMCORDER from his patient's hands and reaches up from the floor to pass it to DANIEL.

NIXON

Got that footage just before we came through the gate.

Daniel turns it on and SG-1 crowds around the small VIEWSCREEN. The picture is shaky. After a moment, an image of an unidentifiable ship comes partially into frame.

SG-1 exchange worried looks with each other and with Landry.

The ship is of the same design as the vessels heading toward Earth.

VALA

Uh oh.

TEAL'C

I believe I should return to Dakara and petition the

Council to lend you ships with which to defend Earth.

LANDRY

Yes. Go. I need to call the President.

Landry leaves.

Daniel is still staring at the paused frame.

DANIEL

Wait a minute. That looks familiar.

A bit more streamlined in its design but -

MITCHELL

What?

CARTER

Daniel?

Daniel hurries out of the room. CARTER, Mitchell, and Vala exchange confused looks and follow him.

Teal'c waits for the gate to activate and then steps through it.

INT. DANIEL'S LAB - DAY

DANIEL is tapping furiously into a LAPTOP when CARTER, MITCHELL and VALA enter.

CARTER

Daniel?

MITCHELL

Wanna share?

VALA

Sharing's good.

DANIEL

Just a minute. I need to find it.

Daniel continues to page through documents on his laptop and pays no attention to them.

CARTER MITCHELL

Find What? Find What?

A beat.

VALA

Find What?

DANIEL

I remember reading something a long time ago,

you know, when I actually had time to sit

down and research the Ancients, about

some big enemy that they fought and defeated

in this galaxy. I thought they were talking

about the Ori. But now that I think about it,

The Ori wanted people to worship them,

the accounts I've read about these 'Destroyers'

is that they wanted to be alone in the universe

and started to eradicate all living beings to

accomplish that goal. The Ancients, along with

the rest of the allied races joined forces to defeat them.

VALA

And you think that old enemy could be those ships

that are headed on a collision course with our

pretty little planet?

DANIEL

Maybe.

VALA

But if the Ancients, you know, defeated them,

wouldn't they be gone?

CARTER

Everything the Ancients did in this galaxy

took place a millennia ago.

MITCHELL

That's a long time to rebuild an army.

CARTER

Exactly.

VALA

Oh.

DANIEL

Here it is!

Daniel repeatedly jabs his finger at the MONITOR.

Mitchell looks around one side, Carter the other. Vala peers over Daniel's shoulder.

MITCHELL

What are we looking at?

DANIEL

Here. It says the Destroyers have come.

MITCHELL

Nothing else?

VALA

That's it?

The picture on the MONITOR changes and there is a small artists rendering of a ship of unknown origin. It looks very similar to the ships approaching Earth.

CARTER

Well, that answers that.

MITCHELL

That thing say how the Ancients defeated them?

DANIEL

The text goes on to say something about a deadly

weapon used to defeat their enemies.

But - that's where the entries on the subject end.

MITCHELL

Always comes down to some mysterious

hidden weapon, doesn't it? That's getting

just a little old.

CARTER

It is their MO, unfortunately.

VALA

I don't suppose the notes provided a gate address?

MITCHELL

It's never that easy.

VALA

Preferably a nice planet where we won't be shot at?

Off everyone's look.

VALA

(to Everyone)

I'm getting too old to be getting shot at all the time.

Daniel rolls his eyes.

DANIEL

You're in the wrong line of work if you don't

want to be shot at.

MITCHELL

Let me guess. It will take an ancient repository to

be downloaded into someone's brain to figure it out?

DANIEL

Oh. I hope not.

VALA

General O'Neill survived two encounters with

one of those things. He could -

CARTER

He would laugh me right out of his office.

Just before he threw the book at one

of you for sending me to even talk to him about it.

DANIEL

A Book? Jack?

CARTER

They don't allow weapons in the Pentagon.

MITCHELL

Something tells me that's a good thing.

Vala

Us? What about Sam?

DANIEL

It'd be one of us. Trust me.

Carter just smiles and agrees with him.

DANIEL(cont'd)

I don't think there's any kind of repository.

There are cryptic descriptions scattered around

various artifacts that mention the Destroyers.

I'll see if I can piece together something

that will give us something to go on.

Carter

Good. Let us know when you have something.

We'll go talk to General Landry.

CARTER motions for MITCHELL to follow and they leave.

Vala leans across the table.

VALA

So, what can I do?

DANIEL

Stay out of the way?

Vala pouts. Daniel rifles through a bookshelf, doesn't find what he's looking for. He snaps his fingers and pulls a blueprint TUBE out of the corner. Out of it, he pulls a tightly rolled parchment.

VALA

What's that? Where'd you get that?

DANIEL

It was buried with Merlin's treasure.

VALA

I thought that big book with the bedtime story

was the only book you found there.

DANIEL

I didn't find this one. One of the teams cataloguing

the treasure found it in a big canopic jar.

VALA

Why would -

DANIEL

(patient)

The ancient Egyptians and the Greeks stored

parchment in sealed canopic jars to preserve them.

VALA

Oh. Well, what's on that one?

DANIEL

Well, I haven't gotten a chance to read everything

on here, but from what I remember, there are some

references to an old Ancient enemy.

VALA

The Ancients seemed to have a lot of those.

DANIEL

And every single one of them have been

capable of kicking our asses from here to Ne'tu.

VALA

Noticed that.

DANIEL

(scans parchment)

But this one talks about these Destroyers and

in another piece of text not far below there is a mention

of the sea Gods of Ancient Greece.

VALA

Maybe the Ancients hid this weapon

under the sea? Like Atlantis?

DANIEL

Maybe. Here its just talking about a great

battle that Poseidon fought along side Zeus and Hades.

VALA

The Gods of Heaven and Hell?

Daniel stares at her.

VALA (cont'd)

Don't look at me like that. I crack open more books than you may think.

DANIEL

Yes. You've become quite the history buff.

VALA

There's a lot more to me than

meets the eye, you know.

Their eyes meet.

DANIEL

I know.

A beat.

Vala steps closer to him. Daniel fusses with paperwork on the table.

VALA

Daniel . . .

DANIEL

We never met any Gou'uld claiming to be Zeus,

Hades or Poseidon so it's possible that those

names were taken by the Ancients when they lived

on Earth. We've seen evidence of system lords

joining forces to defeat a common enemy but this just sounds -

VALA

Like a match made in - well, never.

DANIEL

That the Gods got along and were able to work

together to defeat the Titans is legendary in and of itself.

They had to be Ancients.

VALA

And maybe these Titans are just another

name for the Destroyers?

DANIEL

That's what I was thinking. But that

doesn't help - wait a minute.

VALA

What?

Vala looks and sees a big black X blurring out some text.

VALA (cont'd)

Didn't have a backspace on their keyboard

to erase mistakes back then?

DANIEL

This is a record that someone didn't want

anyone else to see.

Vala stands back and points at the parchment.

VALA

X marks the spot?

DANIEL

I'm an archaeologist, Vala. X never marks the spot.

INT. PRESIDENT HAYES OFFICE - DAY

HAYES, the SECRETARY OF DEFENSE and GENERAL O'NEILL are watching a MONITOR sitting on a TABLE in the center of the room.

At the other end is LANDRY sitting in the middle of the SGC Briefing Room.

O'NEILL

Norad and sat-com advise that those

ships will be here in under 12 hours.

LANDRY (FILTERED V.O.)

We can confirm. What are your orders?

SECRETARY OF DEFENSE

I would advise we start sending people

through to the Alpha and Beta sites immediately.

And recall the Tun Tzu.

O'NEILL

They're out looking for Young's team

and are as far out as the Daedelus.

They'll never get here in time.

HAYES

Are we absolutely sure they're hostile?

LANDRY (FILTERED V.O.)

Based on the evidence we've gathered

so far, I believe they are, yes.

SECRETARY OF DEFENSE

It's better we be cautious and start the evacuations now.

HAYES

I've got a meeting with world leaders

after this call. I'll advise them of what's

going on then.

O'NEILL

We'll have the Apollo and Odyssey start transporting

evacuees to the SGC. Get your people ready,

Hank. You're about to be overrun with irritating,

whining, overbearing -

CUT TO:

INT. SGC BRIEFING ROOM - DAY

CARTER and MITCHELL walk in and stop short when they see LANDRY talking with someone.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

- self-important, beaurocratic - what?

You know I'm not lying.

CARTER

(apologetic)

Sir. Sorry, sir.

Landry waves them over.

LANDRY

What have you found?

Carter glances at the SCREEN. The President, Secretary of Defense and O'Neill are looking at her.

CARTER

Mr. President. Mr. Secretary. General.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.) HAYES (FILTERED V.O)

Carter. Colonel.

SECRETARY OF DEFENSE (FILTERED V.O.)

Colonel.

CARTER

Daniel thinks he's found a reference

in the Ancient database about these ships.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

(proud)

Of course he has.

SECRETARY OF DEFENSE (FILTERED V.O.)

Are they friendly?

MITCHELL

Nope.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Of course they aren't.

SECRETARY OF DEFENSE (FILTERED V.O.)

I don't suppose that database is forthcoming

with a way to destroy them?

CARTER

He's researching them now but there isn't much

to go on yet.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Of course not. They never make it that easy.

(to Carter)

The solution better not be one of those

head suckers. Because, really, I think I've reached

my quota.

CARTER

I don't think so, Sir.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Good. Send a transmission to Atlantis

to enlist their help. Daniel's worked well with McFly -

CARTER

Mckay.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

(dismissive)

- before. And they need to be warned that

we're facing an imminent attack here.

LANDRY

Do you want anyone recalled?

HAYES (FILTERED V.O.)

Not at this time. There's nothing anyone

there can do unless they can magically

pull a few Ancient battlecruisers out of their hats.

CARTER

We haven't moved the Tria back to this galaxy yet

but the scientists that we've got working on it

haven't been able to crack a lot of its technology.

We won't be able to get it back here in time, much

less have it battle ready. And during our last

transmission with Atlantis, Rodney confirmed

that the wormhole drive is offline.

DANIEL rushes into the room, excited. He's carrying his LAPTOP and an armful of BOOKS. VALA is a step behind.

VALA

We found something!

DANIEL

(to Vala)

We?

(to the room)

We may not need the Tria. Or Atlantis.

O'NEILL (fILTERED V.O.)

Daniel! How nice to see you again!

DANIEL

Jack.

O'NEILL dramatically checks his watch.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

You figured it out in record time, even.

O'NEILL glances at the President.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O) (cont'd)

We need to give him a raise.

LANDRY

What'd you find?

DANIEL

Well, the Ancients were fond of leaving caches of

hidden weapons from whatever enemy was

threatening them at the time, right?

Mitchell O'NEILL

Which we'e never been able to find. Which they hid so well no one can ever find.

DANIEL(cont'd)

But this time its not plural but singular.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

How exactly is that better?

DANIEL

Because this weapon that the Ancient's hid is supposed to

contain the power of a dozen battle cruisers.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

A dozen you say? Now that would be nice.

HAYES (FILTERED V.O.)

I don't suppose your research has led you to the location of this super ship?

DANIEL

Not yet.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Of course not.

(to Hayes)

Fond of mysteries are our buddies the Ancients. Gettin' old really.

DANIEL

I've been able to piece together references that may lead us to where they hid it.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

And that would be?

VALA

Under water!

HAYES

Like Atlantis?

DANIEL

It's possible.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Daniel . . .

DANIEL

I know, Jack. I'm working on it.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Time is of the essence here, y'know.

HAYES(FILTERED V.O.)

Keep us appraised, Doctor Jackson.

The feed at the White House blinks off.

Carter helps Daniel spread his books onto the table.

CARTER

What have you found so far?

DANIEL

Well, there could possibly be a correlation between

this hidden Ancient super ship and the ancient Greek battle

between Poseidon and the Titans.

LANDRY

How do you figure?

MITCHELL

It does sound a little far fetched.

DANIEL

Well, the Ancients don't mention the Greek Gods by

name but their descriptions of a great God of the Sea

being the final resting place of their weapon is a fairly reliable clue.

VALA

(proudly)

Poseidon.

DANIEL

Yes. And the texts go on to say that together

with the Gods of heaven and hell, they smote

back the Destroyer's of Worlds.

CARTER

Destroyer of Worlds? Doesn't that sound like -

DANIEL

Linea? Yes. But all texts referring to these 'Destroyer's'

are plural, not singular. I don't think they're talking

about one person. And it can't be the Gou'uld.

They aren't anywhere near strong enough to best the Ancients.

MITCHELL

And the reference of the Gods of Heaven and Hell being. . .

DANIEL

Zeus and Hades. Those names could be euphemisms

for the other races allied with the Ancients during the

time of their great war with these Destroyers.

MITCHELL

Oh. Right.

LANDRY

How will all this help you locate the Ancient super ship?

DANIEL

Well, we've been to Hades. . .

CARTER

Ne'tu.

DANIEL

Yes. And I think we've been to heaven. The sky god's home. . .

CARTER

(understanding)

The Nox.

DANIEL

Right.

MITCHELL

So wherever Poseidon's homeworld is, that's where we'll find this super ship?

VALA

Exactly!

DANIEL

Poseidon had a temple here on Earth dedicated to worshiping him. It's remains are in modern day Greece.

CARTER

You think there's something buried under the remains?

DANIEL

Or a secret chamber inside of it.

DANIEL (cont'd)

(to Landry)

Permission to investigate, General?

LANDRY

Give me a solid reason why I need to notify the government of

Greece about a classified archaeological expedition on their

soil and I'll give you a go.

VALA

We don't need to tell them . . .

Daniel brings up a topographical map of the location on the large SCREEN at the front of the room.

DANIEL

This is what's left of the temple of Posiedon at Cape

Sounion in Greece. It's a promontory surrounded on

three sides by water. But the most interesting

part is that the rock has shown very little erosion over the centuries.

A beat.

No one knows what to say. The looks on their faces clearly say 'Yeah. So?'

DANIEL (cont'd)

I think there is a chamber inside where we will find more

information on the location of this super ship. I asked the

Odyssey to scan the promontory and their sensors couldn't

penetrate the rock.

MITCHELL

And how do you think we'll get in if their sensors couldn't?

CARTER

The last time we went in search of an Ancient weapon,

we used transport rings. The Odyssey has them.

MITCHELL

And you think that will work a second time?

DANIEL

(shrugs)

The Ancients are nothing if not predictable.

LANDRY

Ok, you've convinced me. Go gear up. Colonel Carter

and the rest of SG-1 will go along as back-up.

Landry moves toward his office.

LANDRY (cont'd)

I've got a call to make.

INT. SGC GATE ROOM - DAY

DANIEL, VALA, MITCHELL and CARTER stand with LANDRY waiting for the Odyssey to beam them up.

The GATE begins moving. Everyone turns to look up at WALTER, who activates the intercom.

WALTER

Receiving an IDC, sir. It's Teal'c.

LANDRY

Open the iris.

The iris slides away and Teal'c walks through the event horizon.

VALA

(excited)

Good timing, Muscles!

TEAL'C

Have you found something that may aid Earth in the coming battle?

CARTER

Daniel thinks so.

VALA

An Ancient battleship bigger than 12 of them put together.

DANIEL

Actually, I think the original translation was more powerful than 12 of them put together.

Vala waves her hand dismissively.

MITCHELL

Any news on the Jaffa front?

TEAL'C

Distressing. There appears to be coordinated attacks

taking place on many worlds. The scouts we've sent to

investigate have found complete destruction.

MITCHELL

Good thing Washington isn't entertaining the thought of trying to negotiate.

TEAL'C

It is unlikely that they would receive a response. The ships we've sent

to intercept have not been heard from again.

MITCHELL

In case we don't find this big bad super ship,

is there any chance the Hammond will be ready to join

the Apollo and Odyssey on the front lines?

CARTER

(certain)

It'll be done.

MITCHELL

(smirks)

Promised the Colonel Carter wrath if they didn't get it in the air, huh?

CARTER

(smug)

Nope. General O'Neill will take care of that with far more finesse than I ever could.

DANIEL

Finesse? Jack?

MITCHELL

(winces)

Oh, that's a lot worse. He's in a grumpy mood on good days.

I'd hate to see what he's like on a bad day.

CARTER DANIEL

It's not pretty. It's not pretty.

VALA

If we don't find this super ship, are the Apollo, Odyssey

and Hammond going to be able to hold off those Destroyer ships?

LANDRY

They're all we've got.

MITCHELL

And a couple dozen 302s.

CARTER

And the Ancient Outpost.

VALA

Well, it might be hard to surround a whole planet, but Sam could always recreate that time bubble -

DANIEL

No!

CARTER

No!

MITCHELL

No!

TEAL'C

That would be unwise.

VALA (cont'd)

(contritely)

It was just a suggestion. . .

Landry glances up at the Control Room.

LANDRY

Walter, contact the Odyssey.

(to SG-1)

Good luck. The planet's depending on you.

MITCHELL

When are they not?

CARTER

No pressure.

DANIEL

Nope. None at all.

The beam transports Carter, Mitchell, Daniel, Vala and Teal'c out of the SGC.

INT. ANCIENT OBELISK ROOM - DAY

DANIEL, TEAL'C, VALA, MITCHELL and CARTER materialize via transport rings into a large cavernous room. The walls are covered with intricate carvings of Poseidon and his sea nymphs. In the center of the room stands a large stone OBELISK. It's covered with etchings of Poseidon's battle with the Titans.

At the far side of the room is a Stargate. There is no DHD.

MITCHELL

Another Stargate? I thought we had sensors capable of picking up any naquadah on the planet?

CARTER

Our sensors couldn't penetrate the promontory, remember?

MITCHELL

Oh. Right.

Vala walks over to the Stargate.

VALA

How does it work with no DHD?

CARTER

It must be controlled by the obelisk.

DANIEL

Like the one outside Merlin's cave.

MITCHELL

Or the Sodan.

Daniel examines the OBELISK. Carter pulls a hand held DEVICE out of her pack and holds it out.

CARTER

I'm picking up a low hum. There must be a power source

but the readings are all over the place. It may take some time to locate.

DANIEL

There's glyphs here. Thankfully, in Ancient. 'Only the pure shall be permitted to pass.'

MITCHELL

That sounds - helpful.

VALA

Pure what?

CARTER

Ancient?

TEAL'C

They are all dead.

VALA

Way to point out the obvious, Muscles.

MITCHELL

Pure what then?

Daniel touches a few of the glyphs and then the CRYSTAL in the center. Nothing happens. He motions Carter over.

DANIEL

Maybe you have to have the ancient gene to activate it?

CARTER

I was given the ATA gene therapy when I started my tour on Atlantis.

Carter touches the CRYSTAL in the center of the OBELISK. A blinding white light swallows everyone in the room and they disappear.

INT. ANCIENT MAP ROOM - DAY

DANIEL, TEAL'C, VALA, CARTER and MITCHELL appear beside an OBELISK. Only now they are in a different room.

They've been in a room like this before. The walls are made of a marble material and there are 4 large TABLETS along the four corners that contain the distinct writing of the 4 Races; Asgard, Nox, Furling and Ancient. There is a DEVICE with a domed top sitting in the center of the room.

CARTER

This looks - familiar.

TEAL'C

Indeed.

DANIEL

(to Vala)

Don't touch anything.

VALA

(protests)

I wasn't going to. Why do you always have to bring that up?

One little empty silver pot. Are you going to hold that

against me forever? I'm sure I'm not the only one who -

DANIEL

And a little gold coin you just couldn't leave _in_ that pot.

VALA

No one died!

DANIEL

That was luck and you know -

MITCHELL

(interrupting)

What's so familiar?

TEAL'C

This appears to be a direct copy of the room in which we found Earnest Littlefield.

MITCHELL

The guy that went through the stargate in 1945?

Carter stares at Mitchell.

MitCHELL (cont'd)

(shrugs)

Told you I had a lot of time to read SG-1 mission

reports when I was recovering after the Antarctic battle.

Things like the contents of those reports are kinda hard to forget.

DANIEL

Well, he's right.

Vala looks appreciatively around the room.

VALA

Kinda pretty. So long as no armored soldier materializes

out of thin air and challenges one of us to a duel.

I'm good with a knife, but swords are not my thing.

MITCHELL

(groans)

God I hope not. Teal'c and I'll do a perimeter search. Make sure we're alone here.

CARTER

Good idea. An unexpected surprise would be entirely unwelcome.

Teal'c and Mitchell walk out.

DANIEL begins to fiddle with the DEVICE siting in the center of the room. A BEAM shoots up from the domed top and spreads a colorful design across the ceiling.

VALA

(looking up)

Pretty.

CARTER

(squints)

It's not the same.

DANIEL

This isn't building blocks of life this time.

CARTER

It looks like -

Daniel touches the center dome again and the image above them changes.

VALA

Different galaxies.

DANIEL

Maybe these are the galaxies that the original four races came from?

VALA

Or inhabited?

DANIEL looks at the TABLET containing the Ancient writing. The text of one of the four glows each time he touches the DEVICE.

CARTER

That was Ida, and Pegasus. The other two I don't recognize.

And that last one was ours.

DANIEL

The other two must be Nox and Furling galaxies.

Teal'c and Mitchell return.

MITCHELL

Well, I wouldn't advise going outside. We're in the middle of

a desert - and a scorching heat wave. I think even

Teal'c burned in the few seconds we stood outside.

VALA

There are deserts that aren't hot?

MITCHELL

So much for the theory that this super ship was hidden under an ocean.

DANIEL

(patiently)

What are deserts?

VALA

(helpful)

Hot?

DANIEL

They used to be oceans.

VALA

Oh.

TEAL'C

What have you discovered, Daniel Jackson?

DANIEL

Well, this is like a meeting hall of sorts.

VALA

Or a war room?

DANIEL

Hmm. Maybe. This device doesn't contain the same information as the last one.

MITCHELL

What is it, then?

Daniel walks over and examines the NOX TABLET closely. He traces the seams with his fingers.

CARTER

You think its a door?

Daniel goes to the ANCIENT tablet and repeats his examination.

DANIEL

I think they're all doorways.

VALA

To what?

DANIEL

I don't know.

MITCHELL

Hopefully its not pick the right door and we win,

pick the wrong and we die. We don't have the time to

play games. Earth doesn't have the time.

CARTER

He's right. We need to get this figured out, and fast.

DANIEL

The writing on these tablets isn't the same as the last ones we found.

MITCHELL

What do they say?

DANIEL

The Ancient text talks about the great assembly

that took place to discuss what they were going

to do about their enemy.

(to Vala)

A war room of sorts.

VALA puffs her chest out proudly.

Daniel pulls a LAPTOP out of his BACKPACK and boots it up.

DANIEL (cont'd)

I can't read Furling. I have no idea how to even begin

to translate it. And Nox, that's almost as tough.

Carter studies the ASGARD tablet.

CARTER

This one says something about the Destroyers.

They crowd around the TABLET.

DANIEL

You're right. It says the Destroyers were an evil enemy that

the four great races joined together to defeat.

MITCHELL

How?

VALA

How?

DANIEL (cont'd)

It doesn't say. At least not on this tablet.

MITCHELL

And we can't read the others.

DANIEL

Not yet. I'm working on it. I need more time.

MITCHELL

I hate to remind you but time is what we have precious little of at the moment.

CARTER

Vala, why don't you and Teal'c see if you can make

any sense of the Furling tablet. Maybe you'll see something

you recognize from your time -

VALA

Being a gou'uld?

TEAL'C

Serving the Gou'uld?

CARTER (cont'd)

You never know. Maybe you'll recognize something.

TEAL'C

You are quite right.

MITCHELL

(looks around)

I'll just - stand guard.

Daniel and Carter work for a time on the Asgard and Ancient tablets. They scribble notes. Daniel types.

Vala argues with Teal'c over translation. Mitchell keeps a close eye on his watch.

DANIEL

(absently to Carter)

So, how's everything? I don't think I've seen

you since Ba'al's extraction ceremony.

CARTER

Yeah. We've been busy.

DANIEL

When aren't we?

Carter

(wry smile)

True.

DANIEL

But things are going well?

CARTER

(secretive smile)

Very well, actually.

DANIEL

And how's -

CARTER

He's good.

Daniel squints at the TABLET.

DAIEL

This is a word puzzle using a mixture of old Norse and Asgard characters.

CARTER

Can you break it?

DANIEL

Sure. It's fairly easy for someone familiar with both languages. You just have to -

Daniel rolls the pads of his fingers around a series of letters.

DANIEL (cont'd)

- alternate using Norse and Asgard characters.

I'm not sure what will activate the mechanism.

It may take some time to figure out the correct order.

A rumbling is heard around them. Carter and Daniel scramble backward.

DUST plumes outward toward them as the TABLET rises like a door and disappears into the wall.

DANIEL (cont'd)

Or - not.

Teal'c and Mitchell approach with weapons drawn. Vala slaps Daniel on the shoulder.

VALA

What happened to 'don't touch anything'?

DANIEL

That only applies to you.

VALA

Now wait just a minute -

Carter readies her weapon, walks around the bickering pair and steps into the dark room. Teal'c and Mitchell follow closely.

Daniel and Vala scowl at each other and follow. They don't notice the colorful design overhead turn into a blueprint of a large ship as they leave the room.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP BRIDGE - DAY

The room is dark. Beams of light from five different flashlights illuminate the walls. The design is distinctly Atlantean and appears to be a much larger version of Atlantis' control room.

There are dormant SCREENS and material-covered CONSOLES against every wall.

CARTER

This looks like a control room of some kind.

Carter touches one of the consoles. Nothing happens.

VALA

A ship!?

CARTER

Maybe. It does look like it.

MITCHELL

We're inside a mountain.

DANIEL

It's not out of the realm of possibility. Osiris had a ship

buried under a pyramid on Earth for thousands of years.

Daniel touches a console. Nothing happens.

VALA

(mutters)

No touching.

MITCHELL

This is Ancient tech; we won't be able to operate it.

DANIEL

Sam should be able to.

Carter touches the controls and concentrates. Nothing happens.

CARTER

It worked when I touched the Obelisk.

TEAL'C

Perhaps a pure strain of the gene is required to operate these controls.

DANIEL

That would be - different.

CARTER

We need to get back to the SGC with this. Daniel,

keep studying the controls. See if you can get

them to work. Vala, Cam, stay with him. Teal'c, you're with me.

Carter and Teal'c leave.

INT. ANCIENT MAP ROOM - DAY

CARTER reaches out to the OBELISK.

CARTER

I hope these don't just work one way.

As soon as her fingers touch the CRYSTAL, they disappear in a flash of white light.

INT. SGC GATE ROOM - DAY

The place is crawling with people as TEAL'C and CARTER make their way to the briefing room. President HAYES is sitting with LANDRY and O'NEILL as well as a member of the IOA.

Carter's eyes linger on O'Neill for a beat before addressing the senior ranking officer in the room; the President.

CARTER

Sir. We think we found the bridge of an ancient warship.

HAYES

That's good news. Congratulations, Colonel.

CARTER

We've as yet been unable to initialize power.

IOA REP

Don't those things need some special ancient blood marker to work?

CARTER

Yes, they do. I was given the ATA gene therapy when

I arrived for my tour on Atlantis. I tried. It won't work for me.

TEAL'C

We have theorized that perhaps it will work

only for one who carries the gene naturally.

Every eye turns toward O'Neill.

O'NEILL

That'd be me.

CARTER

Yes, Sir.

O'Neill glances toward Hayes.

HAYES

Yes. Go. Get that thing to work.

O'Neill stands.

O'NEILL

(to Carter)

Not really the way I wanted to go adventuring again,

you know. Earth on the verge of destruction and all.

IOA REP

Isn't General O'Neill the only one who can operate

the Ancient Defense Platform in Antarctica?

CARTER

The platform can be controlled by anyone with the ATA gene. It's been tested.

LANDRY

Our medical staff has some on hand, as well as a list

of personnel who have already received treatment.

HAYES

Good luck, Jack.

O'Neill, Carter, and Teal'c leave the room while the IOA Representative continues to protest.

IOA REP

I really don't think letting him leave is a good idea.

INT. SGC CORRIDOR - DAY

CARTER, O'NEILL, and TEAL'C walk down the hall toward the locker rooms. O'Neill begins unbuttoning his Class A uniform jacket and pulls at the tie with a satisfactory grunt.

O'NEILL

Any excuse, I tell you. . . I don't suppose there are any -

TEAL'C

I believe there are a change of clothes for you in Colonel Carter's locker.

O'NEILL

(amused)

Oh yeah?

CARTER

There's a set for me there, too.

INT. SGC LOCKER ROOM - DAY

O'NEILL throws open the locker door and exhales loudly.

O'NEILL

Comfortable clothes at last!

O'Neill pulls BDU pants and a black t-shirt from the hanger and begins to undress.

O'NEILL (cont'd)

You have no idea how uncomfortable these monkey suits are, T.

TEAL'C

Your suits are most comfortable, O'Neill. I think it is more a

case of your tolerance for anything formal that fuels the

dislike of your clothing.

O'Neill stares at Teal'c and then scowls at Carter when she laughs.

INT. ANCIENT MAP ROOM - DAY

O'NEILL, CARTER and TEAL'C appear in a blinding flash of light and O'Neill looks around the room.

O'NEILL

Well that was - tingly.

CARTER

This way, sir.

O'NEILL

(recognizing)

Hey. Isn't this . . .

CARTER

Yes. Sir.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP BRIDGE - DAY

O'NEILL, CARTER and TEAL'C walk into the room.

O'NEILL

Hi kids!

Lights activate overhead and the CONSOLES come to life. A low hum begins to reverberate through the room.

VALA, DANIEL and MITCHELL take a step back from the CONSOLES they are examining.

VALA

Whoa.

O'NEILL

Did I do that?

A CONSOLE and a CHAIR slide up from the floor in the center of the room. More CHAIRS slide up from the floor in front of all the CONSOLES.

DANIEL

Good to see you too, Jack.

O'NEILL

Well, this looks oddly - familiar.

DANIEL

Ancient Warship.

O'NEILL

I was gonna say Atlantis but this is way better.

(to Carter)

This is better, right?

CARTER

Yes, sir.

O'Neill walks around the large room.

CARTER (cont'd)

Uh, Sir? Do you think you could -

Carter gestures at the chair in the center of the room. It looks very similar to the one at the Ancient Outpost.

O'NEILL

Yeah, yeah, Carter. Ok. What do I do?

CARTER

Sit down and concentrate.

O'NEILL

Concentrate, you say?

CARTER

You've done this before, sir. Just think about flying it.

O'NEILL

It's a lot bigger than those puddle ships on Atlantis.

Daniel glances up as an image is displayed on a SCREEN in front of him.

DANIEL

A whole lot bigger.

VALA

Is that -

DANIEL

Schematics. Blueprints.

MITCHELL

It's-

CARTER

Huge.

O'NEILL

Huge.

O'NEILL (Cont.)

Well, I've never controlled something this

big with my mind before. Intimidating, really.

O'Neill sits down and concentrates. The door they entered through slides shut. SCREENS slide down from above them and click into place. They flicker on to show them a real time image of the stone structure outside crumbling around the ship.

VALA

Hope we didn't plan on leaving this planet via the obelisk.

All that crumbling stone probably knocked it over.

Engines whir to life. A previously closed DOORWAY slides open. The walkway is instantly illuminated. Mitchell and Teal'c raise their weapons.

Daniel indicates a point on the blueprints.

DANIEL

Whoa.

VALA

Where is that?

TEAL'C

It would appear to be located on this vessel.

Carter, Vala and Mitchell move toward Daniel.

O'NEILL

What?

The warship shakes as O'Neill looses his concentration.

MITCHELL

Is that what I think it is?

CARTER

Looks like it.

O'NEILL

(frustrated)

Don't make me ask again.

DANIEL

This ship has a Stargate.

TBC

* * *

NOTE: I would have posted this all at once but having to re-format as much as ffnet will allow is taking a lot of time. Once this is all posted, I will upload the pdf of the original script up on a site and put the url here if you'd like to read it in its original, and correct, format.


	4. Act 2

* * *

NOTE: Thank you to those who are continuing to follow along with the story. There are 3 Acts and this is Act 2.

The Hammond appears here instead of The Phoenix. When this story was written, (in August) Enemy at the Gate hadn't aired and so the ship Sam was to command would have been called The Phoenix. I had to do a lot of finding and replacing and so if you find the Phoenix anywhere here, let me know so I can make the changes. There is one scene that I really loved, when the Hammond (aka Phoenix) first appears that looses a bit of the impact because of the name change.

* * *

**Act 2**

INT. SGC BRIEFING ROOM - ZERO HOUR - NIGHT

LANDRY, HAYES, the IOA REPRESENTATIVE, the SECRETARY OF DEFENSE, and a few other unidentified PEOPLE sit around the briefing room table. MAJOR DAVIS stands at the head of the table.

DAVIS

All attempts to communicate with the approaching vessels have gone unanswered.

HAYES

I really hoped we'd have a chance to talk to them.

IOA REP

Were you hoping they weren't hostile as well?

HAYES

I'm a glass half full kinda guy.

IOA REP

We should have evacuated the cities.

HAYES

And where would the people have gone?

By all reports, these ships vaporize anything

in their path. They would have panicked only

to die anyway. We've given them a peaceful last few hours.

LANDRY

The Apollo and Odyssey are on standby and ready to engage.

302's are ready to launch. The Hammond is nearly

battle ready. World leaders have confirmed similar mobilization.

SECRETARY OF DEFENSE

Russia had two 304's in development.

They won't be ready to join the battle. Whatever they

have to offer won't be much.

IOA REPRESENTATIVE

The world community has been unwilling to sink money into . . .

LANDRY

Despite General O'Neill's insistence that it would

be better to be prepared than caught off guard.

IOA REP

We thought all the big bad enemies were gone!

LANDRY

And now the world will pay for your shortsightedness.

DAVIS

(to Hayes)

Should I give the order, sir?

HAYES

I'm not going to strike first.

IOA REP

We've seen what these ships are capable of! What are you waiting for?!

HAYES

I will not start this battle.

IOA REP

And by all accounts we don't have the firepower to end it either!

LANDRY

The Jaffa have sent what ships they can.

We haven't heard from the Tokra or any of our

other allies capable of space flight. The Daedelus

is still in the Pegasus Galaxy and the Sun Tzu is

weeks away. They won't get here in time.

IOA REPRESENTATIVE

The Jaffa ships aren't anywhere close and you know it.

WALTER HARRIMAN turns from a CONSOLE at the head of the room.

WALTER

Sirs, the ships are taking up strategic positions

around the planet. So far none of them

have entered the atmosphere.

Davis reads information scrolling quickly across his SCREEN.

HAYES

Budgetary concerns aside, I should have

listened to Jack and pushed harder for the

planetary defense grid.

DAVIS

There are reports coming in from news agencies

all over the world about unidentified objects hovering in earth's orbit.

Hayes stands, buttons his suit jacket, and moves toward a PODIUM that has been set up to one side of the briefing room.

HAYES

Keep trying to contact those ships.

I have to believe that they -

WALTER (yelling)

They've opened fire! Repeat, they're firing!

HAYES

(to Davis)

Permission to engage granted.

(to Walter)

Inform the Ancient Outpost to open fire.

Walter taps the HEADSET attached to his ear.

WALTER

SGC to Antarctic Outpost.

Permission to engage granted.

Repeat. Permission to engage granted.

EXT. VFX - SPACE

There are thin multicolored beams falling from the Destroyer ships positioned around the planet. They impact the surface with alternating explosions and dust clouds.

XT. VFX - TOKYO - NIGHT

The beam strikes local landmarks and recognizable pagodas. Frightened people look up at the sky and point and scream.

XT. VFX - MEXICO CITY - DAY

The beam pierces straight through skyscrapers and descends right into the city's tunnels, derailing a subway car. The beam cuts through a small stone pyramid on display in the subway station.

XT. VFX - BRAZIL - DAY

Beams strike the city and move slowly toward the hillside where the large stone statue of 'Christ the Redeemer' stands overlooking Rio de Janeiro.

XT. VFX - NEW YORK CITY - DAY

Steam erupts from the surrounding bay as the beam severs the Statue of Liberty and begins to shatter glass skyscrapers.

EXT. VFX - BEIJING CHINA - NIGHT

The beam levels high-rise towers on its way through Tiananman square.

XT. VFX - CHINESE HILLSIDE - NIGHT

Peasants stare in shock at the glowing beams that fall from the sky.

XT. VFX - SPACE

The Apollo, Odyssey and countless 302's race toward the closest alien ship.

XT. VFX - ANTARCTICA

Yellow DRONE weapons shoot out of the Ancient Outpost and into the sky.

INT. SGC BRIEFING ROOM - NIGHT

There is ongoing communication in the background. WALTER turns to HAYES and LANDRY.

DAVIS

They're striking at the most populated of the world's cities.

LANDRY

What's the status of the Hammond?

WALTER

They're bringing it to the launch pad now.

HAYES

(to Landry)

Colonel Carter brought that ship in under

budget and weeks ahead of schedule.

I hope we all live long enough to see her command it.

XT. VFX - SPACE

302 fighters in formation approach one of the Destroyer ships.

Pilot #1 (FILTERED V.O.)

Target acquired.

Pilot #2 (FILTERED V.O.)

Confirmed.

Team leader (FILTERED V.O.)

Fire at will. Repeat. Fire at will.

Missiles impact with the shields surrounding the Destroyer ship.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP BRIDGE

O'NEILL

And having a Stargate on board will help us how, exactly?

We're gonna be moving. Doesn't there have to be a point

of origin to get it to work?

DANIEL

(surprised)

Jack, did you just - Give me a moment. This is a momentous day.

O'NEILL

(dismissive)

Too much time in Carter's company.

Some of her technobabble finally stuck.

MITCHELL

But he's right - right?

DANIEL

Yes. We'll need a point of origin to be able to

dial out. And if we're on the move - that point in

space will change.

CARTER

Until we get close enough to Earth. Then we can use it as the point of origin.

(to O'Neill)

Try to push the engines, sir.

O'NEILL

Push them -

CARTER

Tell the ship it needs to get us to Earth as fast as it can.

O'NEILL

Oh yes, of course. Talking to one big honkin' inanimate object, coming right up.

CARTER

And then ask it to give us an E.T.A.

O'NEILL

Right. Sure. You betcha. Anything else you want to

know while I'm at it? Winning lottery numbers?

The secret to life and the universe?

TeAL'C

That is the number 42.

O'Neill stares at Teal'c.

Carter drops her hand to O'NEILL'S wrist.

CARTER

I know you can do it.

O'NEILL

Mitchell, you and T go explore. Stay alert.

VALA

Oh. Can I go?

O'NEILL

No.

DANIEL

No.

Vala pouts.

O'NEILL

Daniel is going to find out how the Ancients got

rid of these Destroyers. You're going to help him.

DANIEL

If its here, I'll find it.

MITCHELL

In time?

A beat.

TeaL'C

We have faith in you, Daniel Jackson.

We will radio should we find anything that

can be used to aid the battle on Earth.

O'NEILL

With luck we'll get there in time.

Carter squeezes O'Neill's arm. Her hand had never left it.

INT. SGC BRIEFING ROOM - NIGHT

DAVIS, LANDRY, HAYES, WALTER, the IOA REPRESENTATIVE, and the SECRETARY OF DEFENSE are watching several news broadcasts on SCREENS in front of them. When one cuts out, they turn to another with a live feed.

Dust and smoke rise from destroyed buildings. People are running, lying on the ground, staring up at the sky with big, wide, disbelieving eyes. Everywhere the camera turns there are beams of light striking behind it.

Hayes is clearly disturbed by what he's seeing.

SECRETARY OF DEFENSE

(to Davis)

How long until they move on from their original target?

DAVIS

They're eradicating every living thing.

It will take time for them to move on.

The intercom chimes and they can hear a 302 PILOT speaking.

PILOT #1 (fILTERED V.O.)

Weapons are having minimal effect! It's going

to take every missile we have to weaken their shields!

HAYES

(to Davis)

Divert the Hammond to assist.

We need to do whatever is necessary

to knock them out of the sky.

INT. ANCIENT OUTPOST - DAY

The place is guarded by heavily armed marines. A SOLDIER with an SGC patch on his shoulder sits in the CHAIR, eyes closed, lips pursed in concentration.

XT. VFX - ANTARCTICA- DAY

DRONES fly out of the Outpost and strike the Destroyer ship. Some bounce off the shields and return to strike again. Some begin to pierce the shielding.

INT. ANCIENT OUTPOST - DAY

There are explosions outside. The walls shake. ICE crumbles from above.

A COLONEL calls into his radio.

COLONEL

What's going on up there?

UNNAMED MARINE (FILTERED V.O.)

We've got an incoming enemy ship!

The Colonel turns to the SOLDIER sitting in the chair.

COLONEL

If this place has shields, now would be a good time to turn them on.

INT. SGC BRIEFING ROOM

WALTER stares at long range telemetry showing additional blips on the MONITOR in front of him.

WALTER

(disbelieving)

Oh my sweet Aunt Hilda.

LANDRY and HAYES move behind Walter.

LANDRY

What is it?

WALTER

There are five more ships coming in on long range.

LANDRY

What? The first five weren't enough?

HAYES

Found a planet capable of retaliation, more like.

Walter's hands fly across his KEYBOARD.

WALTER

And long range sensors just went out.

LANDRY

Get them back.

DAVIS

One of the Destroyer ships is firing on the ancient outpost!

HAYES

We can't lose the outpost.

LANDRY

Order the Odyssey to Antarctica to provide cover.

Send additional 302's to provide backup.

(to Hayes)

The Odyssey has the most fully integrated Asgard

plasma beam weapons. They're doing more damage.

DAVIS

The phase shield modulators on the 302 missiles

are not getting through the enemy shields.

But they are weakening them.

EXT. VFX - ANTARCTICA

The Odyssey descends over the Ancient Outpost. Its energy weapons are breaching the Destroyer shields.

INT. SGC- BRIEFING ROOM

SECRETARY OF DEFENSE

Norad is scrambling fighters out of

every possible airfield to lend aid, even if

its just to carry a high intensity payload to

ram into those shields. Every nation is following our lead.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP BRIDGE

DANIEL looks up from a CONSOLE.

DANIEL

The name of the ship is _Vengeance_.

O'NEILL

(sarcastic)

Is that what you've been doing for the last hour?

How is knowing the name of the damn ship going to help Earth?

VALA

Considering the situation we're heading into,

its kind of appropriate don't you think?

O'Neill just stares at her.

VALA (cont'd)

Just saying.

DANIEL

This ship isn't just Ancient. It's got tech from all four

of the allied races. They came together to create

this ship to defend against a common enemy.

VALA

So there might be more?

DANIEL

I think this is the only one.

O'NEILL

Well, that's depressing. A whole fleet of these would be nice.

CARTER

At current speed we should reach Earth in a few hours.

(to O'Neill)

Good work, sir.

O'NEILL

Yeah, yeah, just keep thinking faster, faster, I got it.

Though, I want to go on record as not being a

fan of this specific context.

DANIEL

(shocked)

Oh my God.

Vala looks over Daniel's shoulder.

VALA

What's it say?

TEAL'C

What is wrong, Daniel Jackson?

Mitchell

What?

CARTER

Daniel?

O'NEILL

(glares at Daniel)

Don't you even dare make me ask.

DANIEL

I know how they got rid of the Destroyers.

O'Neill waits expectantly.

DANIEL(cont'd)

Remember that virus that just about killed you in Antarctica?

O'NEILL

Tokra symbiote. Tortured by Ba'al. Try not to. Why?

CARTER

What about it?

DANIEL

The Ancients engineered that virus. It wiped out the Destroyers in this galaxy.

Daniel looks around the room.

DANIEL(cont'd)

Only they didn't count on it wiping themselves out at the same time.

EXT. VFX - CHINA

The Odyssey's Asgard powered beam takes out the Destroyer ship.

INT. SGC BRIEFING ROOM - NIGHT

ODYSSEY CAPTAIN (FILTERED V.O.)

Control, this is the Odyssey.

Confirm target has been destroyed.

A loud cheer erupts throughout the room.

ODYSSEY CAPTAIN (FILTERED V.O.) (cont'd)

Moving to intercept the ship heading for the Ancient Outpost.

INT. APOLLO BRIDGE - NIGHT

Sparks fly as the multicolored beam of the Destroyer ship strikes the Apollo's shields.

COLONEL ELLIS

Our shields aren't holding up very well here.

LIEUTENANT

The Odyssey is closing on intercept.

COLONEL ELLIS

Then we're going to make damn sure we hang on until then.

EXT. VFX - ANTARCTICA - DAY

302 fighters fly by the Apollo's front viewscreen and fire at the Destroyer ship. Ancient Outpost DRONES pierce the shields. The Apollo's lasers cut through the hull and the enemy ship explodes.

Another Destroyer arrives. The Odyssey and 302's fire at it from behind. The Apollo and Ancient Outpost fire at it from the front. It explodes in a shower of debris that fall harmlessly to the icy ground below.

INT. SGC BRIEFING ROOM

ODYSSEY CAPTAIN (FILTERED V.O.)

Confirm a total of three targets destroyed.

There is another cheer.

DAVIS

Colonel Ellis, Davidson, we're tracking the

remaining two Destroyer ships advancing on your position.

ODYSSEY CAPTAIN (FILTERED V.O.)

We see them. Moving to intercept. Apollo

stay behind to protect the Outpost and provide covering fire.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP BRIDGE

VALA

Can we manufacture more of this virus?

O'NEILL

It was airborne last time. Pretty fast acting and

damn deadly if I remember right. My memory's

pretty sketchy what with the nearly dying and all.

DANIEL

Yeah. I'm not sure that would be wise.

CARTER

If it hadn't been for the Ancient who healed us, we'd have

died and the virus would have taken out the entire planet.

MITCHELL

So instead we sit back and watch Earth get pummeled

by bad guys the Ancients could only defeat by

destroying themselves along with their enemies?

DANIEL

There has to be another way. We just haven't thought of it yet.

CARTER

What if we can manufacture and deliver it in such a

way that it won't affect our air supply?

O'NEILL

Make it heat sensitive?

CARTER

Something like that.

O'NEILL

Best idea yet.

VALA

Maybe we can deliver it through the Stargate?

This ship has one, remember.

TEAL'C

It is unlikely that the Destroyer ships have Stargates.

VALA

It was just an idea. Since we're sharing and all.

CARTER

I may be able to modify the transport beam on the

ship to deliver the toxin instead of a person.

DANIEL

It has been done before.

CARTER

Right. By the Asgard.

O'NEILL

Hate to rain on anyone's rather small but creative parade

here but have we forgotten our little grey buddies

committed mass suicide a few years ago?

CARTER

I read the Atlantis mission reports from that incident.

I may be able to calibrate the Ancient beam

technology on this ship to work in the same way.

DANIEL

There's no telling if these Destroyers have safeguards

put in place to prevent their shields and hull from

being penetrated by Asgard or Ancient beam technology.

VALA

If anyone can do it, Sam can.

Mitchell motions to Carter.

MITCHELL

We found something that looks like a lab. Come on.

Mitchell and Carter leave the bridge.

EXT. ANCIENT OUTPOST - DAY

A multicolored beam makes it through the Apollo's shields and the ship sinks rapidly toward the ground. The Hammond appears out of the smoke and with the Odyssey, 302s and Ancient Outpost, they destroy the last two Destroyer ships.

INT. SGC Briefing ROOM - NIGHT

A cheer goes up when long range comes back online. The room goes deathly silent when the SCREEN at the front of the room shows more ships approaching Earth.

LANDRY

(to Walter)

Any news from General O'Neill and SG-1?

WALTER

None.

IOA REP

We'll have to assume their mission was a failure.

LANDRY

They've gotten out of close scrapes before.

HAYES

No news from our allies?

WALTER

None.

HAYES

(resigned)

Oh how I was hoping I would never have to make this speech.

The SECRETARY of DEFENSE leads HAYES to a PODIUM and attaches a MICROPHONE to his suit jacket.

LANDRY

(to himself)

Come on SG-1. Don't let us down.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP LAB

CARTER, DANIEL and VALA are in a lab staring at a hologram of an Ancient.

VALA

As I recall, the last one of these you encountered was a

real Ancient trying to disguise herself as a hologram.

DANIEL

Yes. Morgan Le Fey. I doubt we'll have a repeat performance.

Vala waves her hand in front of the hologram and then through it.

VALA

Helloooo. We need some help here.

CARTER

I'd settle for a crash course in bio-engineering.

Daniel and Vala stare at Carter.

CARTER (cont'd)

I'm not sure I can manufacture a biological weapon,

much less duplicate one that wiped out the

Ancients _and_ their enemies. I'm not exactly qualified here.

DANIEL

Don't let Jack hear you say that.

CARTER

He's always got a Plan B.

VALA

Don't those always have less chance of success than Plan A?

DANIEL

Usually.

CARTER

Yep.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP BRIDGE

O'NEILL, MITCHELL and TEAL'C watch the forward VIEW SCREENS. One is displaying the destruction on Earth's surface, the President's speech on another, the reinforcement Destroyer ships flying past the moon on another.

O'NEILL

(deadpan)

Kang and Kodos! How fun,

they've brought all their friends out to play.

O'Neill glances back toward Mitchell who is looking at him strangely.

O'NEILL (cont'd)

Characters from the greatest show on television, Mitchell.

MITCHELL

Oh.

O'NEILL

Doh.

TEAL'C

The Simpsons are an - acquired taste, O'Neill.

O'NEILL

Could say the same about Star Wars, T.

TEAL'C

Blasphemy.

O'Neill's eyes scan each viewscreen.

O'NEILL

We close enough to put a call in to Earth?

Mitchell looks down at the control panel in front of him. He has no idea what to do.

Teal'c just stares at O'Neill.

TEAL'C

Do you not simply have to think it and it will be so?

O'Neill calls into the radio attached to his vest.

O'NEILL

Daniel! Get up here!

DANIEL'S - (FILTERED V.O.)

What is it, Jack?

O'NEILL

Daniel. I need your help. Just get up here will you!

O'NEILL (cont'd)

(to Teal'c)

My tiny little brain can only do one task at a

time and keeping this bird in the air is that one task.

While they wait for Daniel to arrive, they watch the leaders of the world speak to their people on the ship's various SCREENS.

HAYES (FILTERED V.O.)

We're doing everything we can to eradicate this threat.

I urge the people of this country, and the world,

to remain calm. Stay in your homes and off the streets

so that emergency personnel can reach their destinations.

If you have bomb shelters, use them. From all reports

we've received they may not do any good,

but right now they're the only option.

FRENCH PRESIDENT (FILTERED V.O.)

(in French)

We are doing all we can to negotiate with the invaders.

We believe we can come to some kind of mutually

beneficial agreement.

RUSSIAN PRESIDENT (FILTERED V.O.)

(in Russian)

We have successfully repelled their first wave and are

positioned to take whatever means necessary to

preserve and protect our world.

CHINESE PRESIDENT (FILTERED V.O.)

(in Mandarin)

We will fight to the very last man and woman before

we will allow them to take our land from us.

Daniel runs in.

DANIEL

What is it? What's so important?

O'NEILL

I need an open channel to Earth.

Daniel stares.

O'NEILL (cont'd)

I'm not Jean Luc Picard, Daniel!

I can't just wave my hand and make it so!

O'Neill motions around the room.

O'NEILL (cont'd)

This thing doesn't like me.

DANIEL

(to himself)

Right now, its not the only thing.

O'NEILL

Hmm?

DANIEL

Just a minute.

Daniel moves to the closest CONSOLE, taps a few KEYS and a choppy radio signal is piped in over the open intercom.

O'NEILL

Daniel?

DANIEL

The signal is being jammed. I'm doing my best to filter.

O'NEILL

I need to talk to the SGC.

DANIEL

(frustrated)

I know, Jack.

They suddenly hear the static of a radio transmission.

DANIEL (cont'd)

Yes! Jack, you're on.

O'NEILL

This is General Jack O'Neill. I need to be put

through to Cheyenne Mountain immediately.

A beat.

NASA REPRESENTATIVE

Good to hear from you, General. We were advised

you may be paying us a call. We'll patch you through.

Those alien ships have been jamming most long

range communications. As it is, we're bouncing your

signal off every satellite in orbit to keep even this

choppy channel open.

There is commotion over the line.

LANDRY (FILTERED V.O.)

Jack!

O'NEILL

We're on our way, Hank.

LANDRY (FILTERED V.O.)

Tell me you're bringing an armada with you.

Everyone on the bridge shares a look.

O'NEILL

Not exactly.

HAYES (FILTERED V.O.)

What'd you find, Jack?

O'NEILL

Some big badass Ancient super ship.

LANDRY(FILTERED V.O.)

We've got five more of those destroyer ships closing in.

It took just about all of our resources to destroy

the first five. That better be one hell of a super ship.

O'NEILL

What's your status?

LANDRY (FILTERED V.O.)

The Apollo sustained heavy damage and is

working on repairs as quickly as they can. The

Odyssey is doing the same. The Hammond was

pushed out of dry dock early. The Ancient Outpost is

nearly out of drones and nearly half our compliment

of 302's have been destroyed.

O'NEILL

Did I mention a really BIG Ancient super ship?

EXT. VFX - SPACE

The Destroyer ships reach Earth and split up, each toward a different location.

EXT. VFX - INDIA - DAY

Beams descend from the sky, strike the Taj Mahal and move outward.

EXT. VFX - RUSSIA - DAY

St. Basil's Cathedral explodes in a cascade of multicolored light.

EXT. VFX - ANTARCTICA - DAY

Two Destroyer ships move toward the Ancient Outpost. Their energy beams are intercepted by the Odyssey and Hammond. The Apollo fires at a Destroyer ship from behind.

DRONES fly up out of the Outpost and strike the Destroyer ships.

INT. HAMMOND BRIDGE - DAY

The ship tilts sharply and sparks fly as multicolored beams strike its shields.

UNNAMED OFFICER

Shields down to 82 percent. Systems are

compensating to conduct repairs.

HAMMOND CAPTAIN

All batteries return fire. Make every shot count, gentleman.

UNNAMED LIEUTENANT

All weapons are firing, sir! We're just not getting through quick enough!

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP BRIDGE

O'NEILL activates his radio.

O'NEILL

Carter, give me some good news.

There is no response and O'Neill turns to DANIEL.

O'NEILL (cont'd)

Daniel, go check on her.

Daniel is already out of his chair and about to do that. He stops when O'Neill adds -

O'NEILL (cont'd)

I don't wanna know if she's killed herself back engineering that stuff.

Daniel nods and hurries away.

MITCHELL looks up from a CONSOLE he's been studying.

MITCHELL

Unless I can figure out how these weapon systems

work, you're going to have to fly the ship and

fire the weapons once we're in range.

O'NEILL

I hope Daniel's been giving you a crash course in Ancient.

TEAL'C looks up from his console.

TEAL'C

I believe there are multiple weapon systems

that need to be controlled simultaneously.

O'NEILL

You know, I'm not really that good at multi-tasking.

MITCHELL

We'll figure it out.

O'NEILL

We're almost there. Figure it out fast!

EXT. VFX - ANTARCTICA - DAY

F16 jets kamakazi themselves against the Destroyer shields. The impact has little result against the vastly superior alien technology.

The Apollo, Hammond and Odyssey concentrate all their fire on one ship and it explodes.

INT. APOLLO BRIDGE

APOLLO CAPTAIN

Get all non essential personnel

to the ring room. Get them off this ship!

The ship shakes sharply and throws the captain from his chair. No one from the bridge moves to evacuate.

Beams fall from the ceiling and sparks fly from every console.

LIEUTENANT

Evacuations underway!

APOLLO CAPTAIN

All batteries keep firing. Buy us some time.

LIEUTENANT

We won't be able to evacuate everyone, sir!

APOLLO CAPTAIN

(resigned)

I know. Get as many people off as you can.

The captain touches a console on the arm of his chair.

APOLLO CAPTAIN (cont'd)

Command, this is the Apollo. We're taking on

too much damage. We're evacuating all non-

essential personnel now. We don't expect to -

White light fills the room as a multicolored beam slices through the bridge.

EXT. VFX - ANTARCTICA - DAY

The Apollo explodes as the Hammond tries to intercept the beam that destroys it.

INT. SGC BRIEFING ROOM

The room is tense. Every eye is trained on a SCREEN in the room. Everyone is listening to the choppy radio chatter.

LANDRY, HAYES, the SECRETARY OF DEFENSE, WALTER, and DAVIS all look on with varying degrees of sadness and horror on their faces.

ODYSSEY CAPTAIN (FILTERED V.O.)

We're holding our own here but I don't know how

much longer we can divert non-essential systems to

repairing the shields.

HAMMOND CAPTAIN (FILTERED V.O.)

Agreed. We need help.

A radio crackles to life.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Odyssey, Hammond, this is General O'Neill aboard

the Ancient Warship _Vengeance_. Move out of the line

of fire. We've got your back.

A collective cheer goes up.

EXT. VFX - ANTARCTICA - DAY

The Ancient Warship descends from above as the Hammond and Odyssey move out of the way. Before the Destroyer ship can change course to follow, the Ancient Warship's weapons have destroyed it.

INT. SGC BRIEFING ROOM

Excited energy fills the room.

LANDRY

Glad you made it, Jack. We were starting to miss you.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

You know me, Hank, always a day late and a dollar short.

HAYES

Was that a cliche, Jack?

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Yeah. The moment called for it. Don't hold it against me, k?

ODYSSEY CAPTAIN (FILTERED V.O.)

General, are you a sight for sore eyes!

HAMMOND CAPTAIN (FILTERED V.O.)

Same here, General!

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Always glad to be the knight in shining armor.

Getting used to it, really. Now stay here and

conduct repairs. We'll take the brunt of the attack for a while.

ODYSSEY CAPTAIN (FILTERED V.O.)

Sir -

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

That's an order, Colonel. You two won't bring

anything to the fight but your own deaths. Let's

save that momentous occasion for the moment

we really need it, huh?

WALTER

General O'Neill, you've got another

Destroyer ship bearing down on you.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Yeah, we see it. Moving to intercept.

HAYES

Jack, you sure your ship can take those things on all by itself?

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

We got a choice, Henry?

EXT. VFX - ANTARCTICA - DAY

The Ancient Warship's shields hold and after exchanging some fire, the Destroyer ship explodes.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP BRIDGE

MITCHELL'S eyes scan his CONSOLE, a serious expression on his face. He cheers loudly when the Destroyer ship explodes.

TEAL'C

Is not the Tau'ri expression 'don't count your

poultry before its birthed', Colonel Mitchell.

O'NEILL

Let him have his moment, T.

MITCHELL

Thank you, Sir. Right before we're blown out of the sky, right, sir?

O'NEILL

Absolutely.

Sections of the SCREEN in front of TEAL'C are flashing blue and red, indicating shield instability.

TEAL'C

Shields are holding but they are weakening under the constant assault.

O'NEILL

(into his radio)

How's the package coming, campers?

CARTER (FILTERED V.O.)

Sir, we need more time.

O'NEILL

We don't _have_ more time, Carter!

CARTER (FILTERED V.O.)

I'm trying, sir.

O'NEILL

No need to wrap it up nice and tidy for them.

I doubt they would appreciate the gesture.

CARTER (FILTERED V.O.)

Sir . . .

O'NEILL

Humor me, Carter. You know how I am

when we're facing imminent death.

TEAL'C

Shields are holding.

O'NEILL

Sam, we're counting on you to get this done.

But if you take much longer, we're the ones that are

gonna be in itty bitty pieces. No passing go and no

collecting 200 dollars. And you know how

much I love that game.

CUT TO:

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP LAB

CARTER sighs deeply.

CARTER

You only like that game because the winner

is determined entirely by a role of the dice.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Exactly. Something I can beat you at.

No smarts involved. But, seriously, Carter, we've got people

dying all over the place out there, give me some good news.

Carter stares imploringly at the Ancient hologram.

TBC

* * *

NOTE: If you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't, leave a comment and let me know.


	5. Act 3

This has not been beta read. Any and all mistakes are mine. But hopefully, you've enjoyed the story in spite of any mistakes you may find.

* * *

**Act 3**

INT. SGC BRIEFING ROOM - NIGHT

WALTER is staring at a SCREEN in front of him. Red BLIPS are passing the moon. He closes his eyes and sighs.

WALTER

God above will it never end.

DAVIS moves to stand beside Walter.

DAVIS

(disbelieving)

Is that - no way.

WALTER

(to the room)

NASA and NORAD tracking systems have picked up more ships headed this way.

SECRETARY OF DEFENSE

(to Hayes)

Sir, I strongly advise that you to leave now.

LANDRY

Dial the Alpha site.

Walter stares at his SCREEN and then whirls around in his chair.

WALTER

They're friendly! Visual and audio coming in now.

They turn toward the largest SCREEN as ships of familiar design sail into frame.

FREYJA (FILTERED V.O.)

This is supreme commander Freyja of the

Asgard colony _Avitu_. We have come to render assistance.

Everyone stares at each other in shock.

LANDRY

We gladly accept any help you can give us, Frejya.

SECRETARY OF DEFENSE

Excuse me but I thought the Asgard were gone?

A HOLOGRAM of a slightly taller, more humanoid Asgard than we're used to seeing appears in the middle of the room.

FREYJA

Our colony resides in the Pegasus galaxy.

We were monitoring transmissions to and from Atlantis

when we learned of your predicament.

LANDRY

(concerned)

You're from the colony that attacked Atlantis.

HAYES and the SECRETARY of DEFENSE share a look.

FREYJA

A rival colony. There are several. The humans currently

residing in the Ancient city of Atlantis met only one.

HAYES

I've read those reports. You and your -

ancestors had a fundamental disagreement on how

to preserve your race. One of which included experimenting on humans.

FREYJA

When faced with the imminent destruction of your race,

you find that you will do some extraordinary things.

A beat.

LANDRY

General O'Neill, this is the SGC, are you getting this?

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Loud and clear.

FREYJA

General O'Neill, my ship is moving to intercept.

It will be an honor to fight beside the _Vengeance_ once again.

EXT. VFX - SPACE

Three Asgard ships sink through earth's atmosphere. Their design is similar to those of the Asgard battle ships we have seen in the past, but have noticeable differences.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP BRIDGE

A brilliant flash of light bathes the bridge in a white glow and the Ancient Warship looses altitude. O'NEILL flies out of his seat and jams his shoulder into the closest CONSOLE. MITCHELL hits his head. TEAL'C holds his position with difficulty.

CARTER (FILTERED V.O.)

Sir?

A beat.

DANIEL (FILTERED V.O.)

Jack?

O'Neill picks himself off the floor with a grimace and resumes his seat.

TEAL'C

We are here.

MITCHELL

That last shot hurt. The ship is sealing off

that section and conducting repairs.

O'NEILL

(rubbing shoulder)

That hurt.

(into his radio)

Carter?

CARTER (FILTERED V.O.)

I can't do it in time, sir. I'm not a chemical biologist.

I can't figure out how to synthesize the

necessary components or even begin to measure

out a lethal dosage when I don't have the

physiological breakdown or the makeup of -

O'NEILL

Ahh! Carter!

(to Teal'c and Mitchell)

Time to go to Plan B.

Mitchell pushes himself off his chair and activates his radio.

MITCHELL

(into his radio)

Daniel. Sam. Meet me in the ring room.

Vala, get up here and take over for me.

DANIEL- (FILTERED V.O.)

Why?

O'NEILL

(into his radio)

Plan B.

CARTER (FILTERED V.O.)

Plan B?

O'NEILL

There's always a Plan B, Carter. You know that.

DANIEL - (FILTERED V.O.)

Only when you don't expect Plan A to work.

O'NEILL

When does Plan A ever work? We've got reinforcements

coming in. We just need to hold out until then.

EXT. VFX - ANTARCTICA - DAY

The Hammond and Odyssey sit a good distance away while the battle goes on in front of them.

The Ancient ship and DRONES from the Ancient Outpost destroy the closest Destroyer ship.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP RING ROOM

MITCHELL maneuvers a box into place and activates the detonator.

DANIEL'S eyes narrow.

MITCHELL

New naquadah enhanced smart bomb.

DANIEL

Where the hell did these come from?

MITCHELL

New design. Small enough to fit in our gear.

DANIEL

And no one thought to tell me?

CARTER is rapidly typing on the closest CONSOLE.

CARTER

Daniel, I need your help here. We need to bypass their shields.

DANIEL

I had it figured out to work with a virus, not a weapon.

CARTER

I realize that.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

What's goin' on, kids?

DANIEL

(into his radio)

I need more time.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Daniel . . .

Carter pulls out a control panel lined with flat etched CRYSTALS. She removes some and replaces others.

CARTER

Now. Try it.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

We're not gonna get a test run here.

Mitchell turns on the detonator and steps back. The box vanishes off the deck.

EXT. VFX - ANTARCTICA - DaY

The Destroyer ship explodes.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP RING ROOM

Relief crosses MITCHELL, CARTER and DANIEL'S faces. A radio crackles to life.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Sweet! Do that again!

MITCHELL

(grinning)

Yes, sir!

OdYSSEY CAPTAIN (FILTERED V.O.)

General, we are joining you to divert some of their firepower.

The Hammond is holding back to defend the Outpost.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP BRIDGE

The Destroyer ships approach. The Ancient warship, the Odyssey and every remaining 302 fighter fly into view to engage. The Hammond fires at the incoming ships from its position over the Ancient Outpost. The Destroyer ships are no match for the combined fire power and are destroyed.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP BRIDGE

O'NEILL stares at the blips on the forward SCREEN.

LANDRY

General O'Neill, long range has picked up a fleet of ten much

larger bogies headed your way. ETA is six hours.

O'NEILL

For cryin' out loud, how many ships have they got!

FREYJA (FILTERED V.O.)

What you have faced thus far was their preliminary strike force.

O'Neill exchanges a look with TEAL'C and VALA sitting at the weapons CONSOLES.

O'NEILL

(disbelieving)

_That_ was preliminary?

O'NEILL (cont'd)

Carter, we just bought you six hours. You still working on that virus?

CARTER (fILTERED V.O.)

I'm not sure that will be enough time, sir.

A beat.

O'NEILL

Mitchell, beam up some more nukes.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP TRANSPORT ROOM

FREJYA materializes in front of CARTER.

FREYJA

I will assist you.

CARTER

(into her radio)

Frejya has arrived to help engineer the virus.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Good. Mitchell, keep at Plan B.

FREYJA

Their sensors will no doubt have been calibrated to

recognize the transportation of material laced with

enhanced explosives.

MITCHELL

(hesitates)

Sir?

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

We'll try it anyway. Carter, get us that virus.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP LAB

CARTER and FREJYA sit at a terminal while a DNA strand is manipulated and built on a glowing pedestal in front of them. VALA sits and watches with rapt fascination as the strand changes colors.

O'NEILL walks in.

O'NEILL

Hey, kids. How's it goin'?

DANIEL

Uh. Jack? Who's flying the ship?

O'NEILL

(proudly)

Figured out how to run the autopilot and the auto-repair.

DANIEL

Is that wise?

O'NEILL

The next wave is still several hours out.

We've got time to make repairs.

MITCHELL walks in.

MITCHELL

Repairs are underway on both the Odyssey and Hammond.

It's unlikely they'll be ready for any kind of heavy battle by the

time those other Destroyer ships get here.

O'NEILL

When our wonder twins here are finished, maybe they won't have to be.

CARTER

Don't get your hopes up, Sir.

O'NEILL

Is that pessimism I hear, Colonel?

CARTER

Had to happen sometime, sir.

O'NEILL

Well stop it! That's my job!

He slings his hip over a nearby stool.

O'NEILL (cont'd)

So - Frejya.

FREJYA

(doesn't stop working)

Yes, O'Neill?

O'NEILL

Where you guys been all this time?

FREJYA

We have been here for countless thousands of your years.

VALA

(whispers)

Pegasus galaxy.

O'NEILL

(scowls)

I know that.

FREJYA

We have dealt the Destroyers a heavy blow today.

But the final assault will not be easy. The ships that approach

will be their heaviest armored vessels and they will be more

difficult to destroy. It is a strategy they have used for

millennia. It is doubtful they will have changed it.

MITCHELL

We've knocked ten of 'em out of the sky so far. What's ten more?

FREJYA

Their shields will be nearly impenetrable. Those smaller

vessels were reconnaissance craft preceding a stronger assault force.

VALA

How will we get the virus through them, then?

DANIEL

And how quickly will it work once we do?

FREJYA

The virus is our highest level contagion. As soon as it is deployed,

it will be integrated into the air supply system. The effect

will be immediate. Once the ships become dormant,

we must destroy them to prevent any spread of the virus to your planet.

VALA

If it does get out?

FREJYA

You will all die.

MitCHELL

You manufactured a biological weapon you have no cure for?

A beat.

FREJYA

(ignores the question)

We are almost finished. We should meet the approaching

ships in space. There will be less of a risk of the contagion spreading.

The radio crackles and LANDRY'S voice comes through loud and clear.

LANDRY (FILTERED V.O.)

General O'Neill?

O'NEILL

Hank?

LANDRY(FILTERED V.O.)

Those ships are about two hours out and have just been

joined by five more. They must have been hidden or they were

scrambling our sensors so well that we missed them.

FREJYA

Their final assault wave.

O'NEILL

I want all ship captains beamed down to the SGC briefing room in 10 for a little pow wow.

LANDRY (FILTERED V.O.)

Confirmed. SGC standing by.

O'NEILL

(to Frejya)

Care to join us?

INT. SGC BRIEFING ROOM - DAY

LANDRY, O'NEILL, CARTER, HAYES, DANIEL, VALA, TEAL'C, MITCHELL, DAVIDSON (Odyssey Captain), REYNOLDS (Hammond Captain), DAVIS and FREJYA sit around the briefing room table.

FREJYA

We should both carry vials of the contagion in case one of our

vessels is disabled or destroyed. It is likely that we will have to

weaken their shields before we can transport the virus onto their ship.

CARTER

Based on the previous ships, I've extrapolated that we'll

need to drop their shield strength by at least thirty-three

percent to be able to successfully penetrate their defenses

with our beaming technology. I've written a program that will

monitor the status of all the ships and notify

me when the shields drop sufficiently.

O'NEILL

Mitchell, I want you leading the 302 fighter wing. You're the best

pilot we've got. Teal'c and Vala will be on the bridge with me.

I can't maneuver the ship and concentrate on weapon fire at the same time.

MITCHELL

Yes sir. The 302 modifications have been completed.

Each remaining ship now carries an armed naquadria enhanced

nuclear warhead that will detonate on impact.

O'NEILL

(to Landry)

If we go down, you dial the Alpha site and get Hayes out of here.

HAYES

Jack . . .

O'NEILL

The vice president and most of the joint chiefs have already gone.

This planet will need you if we fail to push back their final assault.

ODYSSEY CAPTAIN

The Odyssey isn't at full strength.

HAMMOND CAPTAIN

Nor is the Hammond.

DAVIS

We just received a supply of drones from Atlantis.

And they're standing by should we need them.

O'NEILL

There's nothing they can do to help us. The Ancient puddle

jumpers wouldn't withstand one blast from those Destroyer weapons.

Atlantis is too important for us to leave undefended - especially

with the enemies we've made in that galaxy. Unless they've

managed to get that wormhole drive back online, we'll have

to make our stand without their help.

HAYES

Anything else?

A beat. Looks are exchanged.

HAYES (cont'd)

Then we're adjourned. Good luck everyone.

FREJYA, DAVIDSON, REYNOLDS and MITCHELL are beamed out of the room.

O'NEILL

(to Landry)

We don't come back, take care of the cabin.

He glances momentarily at Carter.

O'NEILL (cont'd)

And the dog.

HAYES

God be with you.

O'NEILL

All of those false ones put together would be preferable

to those ships coming at us. Never thought I'd regret killing them all off.

EXT. VFX - SPACE

The Destroyer ships pass the moon. The design is similar to their smaller counterparts but these look far more sinister.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP TRANSPORT ROOM

DANIEL is setting detonators on the virus containers to 5 seconds.

INT. HAMMOND HANGAR BAY

MITCHELL boards his fighter, puts on his helmet and settles into his seat while the canopy lowers and seals him in.

INT. ODYSSEY BRIDGE

DAVIDSON sits stoically in the center chair and takes a deep breath.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP LAB

CARTER is looking pensively out the window. O'NEILL steps beside her and rests his hand gently on her shoulder. She reaches up, clutches it tightly and leans into his side.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP BRIDGE

TEAL'C and VALA stare intently at the CONSOLES in front of them, lost in thought.

INT. HAMMOND BRIDGE

REYNOLDS presses a kiss to the cross hanging on the chain around his neck.

EXT. VFX - ANTARCTICA

The Odyssey, Hammond, the Ancient Warship , three Asgard ships and unnumbered 302 fighters fly up and out of visual range.

INT. SGC BRIEFING ROOM

HAYES, LANDRY, DAVIS, WALTER and various other personnel watch the live feed of their ships leaving visual range.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP BRIDGE

O'NEILL settles into the chair and slowly places his hands on the arm rest.

O'NEILL

Here we go, kids. We've got a planet to save.

VALA

We're ready.

TEAL'C

Indeed.

ODYSSEY CAPTAIN (FILTERED V.O.)

Here they come. Launch fighters.

O'NEILL

Don't hold back boys and girls. Fire when we're in range.

Listen for Colonel Carter. She'll let you know when the shields

have dropped enough to deliver the package. Once done, move on.

We don't have the firepower the engage each ship indefinitely.

MITCHELL (FILTERED V.O.)

Understood.

EXT. MITCHELL'S FIGHTER - SPACE

MITCHELL flips a few switches and then speaks into his headset.

MITCHELL

All right people, fire on my mark.

Don't stop until those shields are down or you are.

INT. SGC BRIEFING ROOM

Reporter EMMETT BREGMAN stands in the doorway, a camera crew behind him.

HAYES nods and the men lift their cameras.

The intercom is open. Chatter between the ships is piped through the room and into the rolling cameras.

HAYES

You're cleared to engage. God speed to you all,

and a most sincere thank you from the entire

population of this planet for the sacrifice you are about to make.

EXT. VFX - SPACE

Beams and missiles impact shields on all sides. 302 fighters explode as multicolored beams barrel right through them. The Ancient warship and Asgard shields hold. The Odyssey and Hammond fire at will at the closest ship.

INT. ANCEINT WARSHIP TRANSPORT ROOM

DANIEL sets the detonator and nods to CARTER. The bomb vanishes and they all turn to the SCREEN. The bomb explodes outside the enemy's shield.

CARTER

Didn't work, sir.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Noticed. We needed to try.

DANIEL

If we can't get the bombs past their shields,

how are we going to get this Ancient killer virus through?

CARTER

Frejya insisted that their sensors would not recognize

a more virulent strain of the virus until its too late.

DANIEL

(to himself)

I never thought I'd ever support the manufacture

and use of a biological weapon.

CARTER'S eyes scan the SCREEN in front of her. The Destroyer ships are displayed with varying percentages beside each blip.

CARTER

(muttering)

Come on. Come on!

The look on DANIEL'S face is worried.

The ship shakes. Carter and Daniel are knocked off their feet.

INT. ANCEINT WARSHIP BRIDGE

TEAL'C picks O'NEILL up off the floor. He's got a cut on his head and its bleeding. The ship tilts again as O'Neill's concentration lapses.

CARTER (FILTERED V.O.)

Sir?

O'NEILL

Just banged around up here a bit. We're fine.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP TRANSPORT ROOM

CARTER and DANIEL lift themselves up off the floor. Carter watches a console in front of her that displays two current Destroyer vessels and their shield stability.

CARTER

Just a little bit more.

The percentage dips to an acceptable limit.

CARTER (cont'd)

Ok, Daniel. Set it!

Carter's hands fly across the keypad and the package vanishes.

DANIEL

(begging)

Please work. Please work.

CARTER

Earth fleet, break off ships designated 7 and 3. Package has been delivered.

EXT. VFX - SPACE

An Asgard ship explodes and sends chunks of metal spiraling in every direction.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP BRIDGE

VALA and TEAL'C stare at the screen as the Asgard ship explodes.

VALA

That's not good.

TEAL'C

The enemy is concentrating their fire on the

more technologically advanced vessels.

The ship shakes and sparks fly down from the ceiling.

VALA

And us!

O'NEILL

Get rid of the most advanced ships and the rest are easy pickin's.

The front SCREEN shows two Destroyer ships collide with each other.

VALA

Now that's more like it!

TEAL'C

Those were the first ships to receive the virus.

O'NEILL

Good work, Carter! Two down. Way too many more to go!

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP TRANSPORT ROOM

CARTER and DANIEL are knocked over as the ship shakes again.

DANIEL

As advanced as the Ancients were, you would think

they would have installed seat belts in their ships.

CARTER stares at him.

DANIEL (cont'd)

(shrugs)

I know. Save your breath. A sense of humor

at an inappropriate time just proves

I've spent too much time around Jack.

INT. 302 COCKPIT - SPACE

MITCHELL flips switches and grunts when some of them spark.

MITCHELL

Fleet of 302's almost completely destroyed, sir.

Our missiles aren't having a quick enough effect!

And their beams are cutting right through us!

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

I know, Mitchell. Do your best.

MITCHELL (FILTERED V.O.)

Yes sir.

EXT. FVX - SPACE

An Asgard ship explodes very close to a Destroyer ship.

MITCHELL's 302 and the fighters break away as one of the Destroyer ships stops firing.

CARTER (FILTERED V.O.)

Earth fleet. Package delivered to number four.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP BRIDGE

O'NEILL grunts as the ship is hit again.

TEAL'C

Shields are weakening. The weapons of these larger ships are much more formidable.

CARTER (FILTERED V.O.)

Sir, concentrate fire on -

The front VIEWSCREEN shows the percentages beside each remaining Destroyer ship.

O'NEILL

I see it. T, Vala.

VALA

We're on it.

EXT. VFX - SPACE

The Hammond is badly damaged and turns toward one of the Destroyer ships.

INT. UNKNOWN BAR - DAY

People sit around the bar with their eyes glued to the TV'S.

On all of the screens are images of the interior of the SGC briefing room. They hear filtered in chatter over the radio.

Hammond CAPTAIN (FILTERED V.O.)

We're out of it, General. Cover us long enough

so we can take one of them with us.

A beat.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

We hear you, Colonel.

A large explosion is heard over the crackling radio.

The image displayed on the TV focuses on President HAYES. His eyes are closed and his head is bowed.

EXT. VFX - SPACE

The Hammond rams one of the Destroyer ships and explodes.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP BRIDGE

Sparks fly. There are pieces of metal hanging from the ceiling. TEAL'C picks himself up off the deck. A piece of metal juts out from his side but he ignores it. VALA lies unconscious across the room.

CARTER (FILTERED V.O.)

All packages away, sir!

TEAL'C pulls a dazed O'NEILL up off the floor.

O'NEILL

Carter, get Daniel to the Stargate and get to the Alpha site.

CARTER (FILTERED V.O.)

What?!

O'NEILL

Daniel? Can you make it?

DANIEL- (FILTERED V.O.)

Uh. yeah. We're close enough to use Earth's gate as a point of origin.

O'NEILL

Then get out of here. You've done your job!

CARTER (FILTERED V.O.)

We're not leaving, sir.

O'NEILL

Don't mistake my statement for a request, Colonel!

FREJYA -(FILTERED V.O.)

There are five more, O'Neill. Shields are steadily

dropping on all of them. I have more - packages to deliver.

O'NEILL

Carter to the Stargate, now! That's an order!

CARTER (FILTERED V.O.)

Sir -

A beat.

O'NEILL

(somber)

I know.

(to Teal'c)

We're going to ram one of them while firing at another.

Give Frejya a chance to deliver his package.

O'Neill winces when he returns to his seat.

DANIEL (FILTERED V.O.)

Jack?

O'NEILL

(frustrated)

Damnit Daniel, get out of here now!

O'NEILL (cont'd)

Mitchell, this is O'Neill, we're taking the one closest to your position.

It's shields are the strongest. Your group, take the one with the

weakest shields. Odyssey take one, Frejya take the last.

MITCHELL (FILTERED V.O.)

Understood.

ODYSSEY CAPTAIN (FILTERED V.O.)

Yes, sir.

MITCHELL (FILTERED V.O.)

It's been an honor, sir.

O'NEILL

It has at that.

MITCHELL (FILTERED V.O.)

All remaining fighters, set maximum speed and ram them.

We're gonna give you as much of an opening as we can, sir.

INT. ANCIENT WARSHIP TRANSPORT ROOM

DANIEL stands over the Ancient console and looks down at the lit gate symbols. The ship and the gate shake sharply.

LANDRY (FILTERED V.O.)

_Vengeance_, we're monitoring your situation.

The Alpha site is expecting you. Gate on in.

The wormhole splashes outward and Daniel has to drag Carter toward it.

CARTER

(hesitant)

I can't.

DANIEL

Damnit, we have to go!

CARTER

Since when do you listen to anything he says!

Carter is about to argue further but Daniel pulls her through the gate.

EXT. VFX - SPACE

The Ancient Warship collides with a Destroyer ship and the two explode on impact.

INT. SGC BRIEFING ROOM

LANDRY closes his eyes and exhales. WALTER and DAVIS stare at the SCREENS in front of them. HAYES rests his hand on Landry's shoulder.

BREGGMAN closes his eyes. The CAMERAMEN swivel their cameras around the room to catch reactions.

EXT. VFX - SPACE

The Odyssey collides with a Destroyer ship and both explode.

A few 302's collide with another enemy ship and it explodes. Two other Destroyer ships stop firing and a few remaining 302's swerve to avoid them.

INT. 302 COCKPIT - SPACE

Cheers erupt through the radio.

MITCHELL watches sadly as the remnants of the Ancient warship burn up in Earth's atmosphere.

INT. SGC GATE ROOM

DANIEL and CARTER step through the incoming wormhole and stop at the top of the ramp. Daniel squints at the arsenal pointed at them and then looks up at the camera pointed down from the briefing room.

DANIEL

Oh boy.

Carter follows his eye-line and sees the camera.

CARTER

(steely)

Not now, damnit. Not now.

She walks determined down the ramp and out of the room. Daniel follows quickly.

INT. UNKNOWN BAR - DAY

People's eyes are still glued to the TV'S. Hands cover mouths in shock.

Breggman's camera transmits its feed steadily. It follows DANIEL and CARTER out of the gate room and picks them up again as they enter the briefing room.

Carter stops in front of the President and salutes him crisply. She's valiantly trying to keep the anguish off her face.

CARTER (FILTERED V.O.)

Sir.

HAYES (FILTERED V.O.)

At ease, Colonel. That isn't needed here. Not now.

CARTER (FILTERED V.O.)

Yes, sir.

LANDRY rests his hand on Carter's shoulder.

LANDRY (FILTERED V.O.)

They got 'em all, Colonel. They got 'em.

Carter smiles tightly. It doesn't reach her eyes.

CARTER (FILTERED V.O.)

Of course they did, sir.

INT. ASGARD BRIDGE

A very large CONSOLE sits in the large pristine room. It's easily recognizable as being the Asgard computer core from the Odyssey.

An unconscious VALA lies on the floor. TEAL'C is lifting a dazed O'NEILL into a sitting position.

Blood flows from a deep gash running down the length of O'Neill's arm and he's holding his side. They both look up and see FREJYA.

O'NEILL

Whoa Frejya! Buddy! Thanks for the rescue!

TEAL'C

Indeed. Thank you seems too insignificant a word.

O'NEILL

(taps head with a grimace)

Head wound, T.

FrejYA

I regret to inform you that your battleships have been destroyed.

I transported my ancestor's computer core to this vessel

so that their history and knowledge will be preserved.

O'NEILL

We get 'em all?

FREJYA

The battle is won, O'Neill. The Destroyers will not return

for a long while after suffering such a defeat.

O'NEILL

(skeptical)

How long is long?

FREJYA

Many generations. If you will make yourselves comfortable,

I must destroy all the vessels that remain so that they do not

fall to your planet and poison the atmosphere.

O'NEILL

Can't keep one, huh?

(to Teal'c)

Why is it we never get to keep them?

They notice a few 302's fly by the VIEWSCREEN.

O'NEILL (cont'd)

MITCHELL

(to Frejya)

Hey, can you open a channel to the -

FREJYA

Certainly O'Neill.

O'NEILL

Mitchell? You out there?

MITCHELL (FILTERED V.O.)

(shocked)

General O'Neill?

INT. SGC BRIEFING ROOM - DAY

Everyone looks around the room. They are clearly surprised to hear O'NEILL'S voice.

LANDRY

(shocked)

Jack?

HAYES

(shocked)

Jack?

CARTER

(whispers)

Jack?

O'NEILL (fILTERED V.O.)

Hey, folks!

HAYES

How did you -

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Frejya beamed us out at last minute. Couldn't have been any tighter.

Singed my back hairs even.

MITCHELL (fILTERED V.O.)

(muttering)

Thanks for the visual, sir.

HAYES

Good to hear your voice, Jack.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.)

Good to be heard, Mr. President.

O'NEILL (FILTERED V.O.) (cont'd)

Mitchell, how about you and the remaining 302's help

Frejya blow the rest of these limp bastards back to

where they came from?

EXT. 302 COCKPIT - SPACE

MITCHELL grins big.

MITCHELL

With pleasure, sir. Remaining fighters, you heard the boss.

Lets blow these bastards back to where they came from.

INT. UNKNOWN BAR - DAY

People cheer and clasp each other on the back. The camera feed is still live in the SGC where they witness -

INT. SGC BRIEFING ROOM - DAY

Everyone cheers. Paper flies all over the place. DAVIS and WALTER pat each other on the back. LANDRY and the PRESIDENT smile with relief.

EXT. NEW YORK - DAY

Pieces of burning metal burn up in the atmosphere. People watch and cheer as they stare at the jumbotrons in Times Square.

EXT. JAPAN - NIGHT

People stand in the street and watch as debris streak across the sky like falling stars. Large JUMBOTRONS attached to skyscrapers show coverage from news reports held by leaders all over the world.

EXT. AIRFIELD - DAY

MITCHELL and the remaining fighters land on a long, paved airfield. Rescue trucks and ambulances follow.

INT. SGC INFIRMARY - DAY

TEAL'C, O'NEILL and VALA are beamed down to the infirmary where people scurry around them.

Vala is lifted onto a gurney. Teal'c sits calmly as doctors probe at the piece of metal protruding from his side. O'Neill is arguing with the doctors until he sees CARTER enter the room. They share a look and a smile before he lays back to let the doctors examine him.

EXT. WHITE HOUSE STEPS - DAY

The President steps onto the front porch to a deafening cheer coming from the crowd that spans the entire length of the front lawn.

INT. O'NEILL HOME - DAY

CARTER, TEAL'C, VALA and DANIEL sit around a large polished wood table. There is a MONOPOLY game sitting open with various pieces scattered all over it.

MITCHELL leans against a bookcase, watching and sipping his beer.

O'Neill's arm is in a sling and he's sitting stiffly. Vala's head is bandaged and her wrist is bandaged. Everyone has bruises and bandages on some portion of their bodies.

TEAL'C

This is a most perplexing game.

O'NEILL

You're imagining things. Roll.

CARTER

Are you kidding? This is a great game.

The dice roll across the table.

VALA

That's because you're cheating.

O'NEILL

(indignant)

We're not cheating.

Teal'C moves his piece. O'Neill holds out his hand with a smug look. Teal'c calmly counts out paper money and places it in O'Neill's hand.

VALA

Is it legal for them to do that?

MITCHELL

They're just joining forces to strategically take you

all out one by one. Then they'll go after each other.

O'Neill takes along swig of his beer and grins at Carter.

DANIEL

I can't believe you'd rather play a game than watch the news.

O'NEILL

I already know what's going on, Daniel.

DANIEL

Yeah. History in the making.

O'NEILL

I'm glad to have a nice excuse to sit this one out.

MITCHELL

At least we've got some relative peace and quiet around here.

VALA

(agrees)

Being the head of Homeworld Security does have its advantages, huh?

MITCHELL

24 hour security and the authority to tell the reporters to go to hell?

O'NEILL

(smug smile)

Never thought I'd love this job as much as I do at this very moment.

MITCHELL

Bet General Landry's hating life about now.

O'NEILL

Oh yeah. I had to promise him some very undignified things.

CARTER

Oh?

DANIEL

(interested)

Oh yeah?

O'NEILL

(to Carter)

I'll tell you later.

The phone rings and O'Neill scowls.

DANIEL

They're not going to stop calling, you know.

O'NEILL

There's only one man I'm picking it up for today and he doesn't call on the house phone.

DANIEL

How did you get out of all these meetings, anyway?

O'NEILL

(big grin)

Ain't medical leave grand?

CARTER

You're incorrigible.

O'NEILL

There has to be some benefit for saving the world - how many times now?

EVERYONE turns to Teal'c who is notorious for keeping count of the many times they've saved the planet.

TEAL'C

I have stopped counting.

O'NEILL

(shocked)

Wow. It really is the end of the world as we know it.

Everyone laughs. The Australian Shepherd sitting at Jack's feet barks.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

This story came about after I'd heard in July of 08 that there was a good possibility that another SG-1 film would be green lit.

My absolute favorite episode of SG-1 was 'Lost City' and I wanted to see a feature length film that took all of the best elements from that episode and created a more grandiose storyline. I've attempted to do that here.

I hope the next SG-1 movie has the same feel and grandeur and desperation as 'Lost City' as well as the small character moments we've all come to know and love with the old team and new additions.

If the tale has impacted you in any way, positive or negative, please leave a review. And thanks to those who have already done so.


End file.
